Set in Motion
by Cpt.Flux
Summary: The things you had done in the past always come back to hunt you. A young girl is ancestors did something back in their day and now the consequences of their action are coming back to hunt their legacy, the poor girl and her loved one will have to face this too, soon the time will come when she had to choose between saving her people or leave them to their must earned fate? Note AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

It was a rainy day, not too heavy but still enough to get you wet. And as the young 10 years old Marco Diaz was slowly strolling back home from the local store, a little soaked in the shoes. Within his hands, one bag of groceries his mom had reminded him to buy before she gets home from work. Yep, life was normal and happy for him.

Setting the bag down, the boy took out the keys to open the front door until... he freezes, the door is already opened?

"What!? But Mom couldn't have been back already? And Dad is still busy at an art convention," he thought. Marco was worried that there might be a thief in the house, but if that was the case then why didn't the alarm go off. Trusting his karate training, he slowly moved into the house forgetting about his groceries bag.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Marco asked carefully, peeking into the kitchen to check if his Mom was home early.

"Hi, Marco!" a girly voice broke out from behind him causing Marco to jump to his feet into a fighting stance, releasing a karate kick at the intruder. His feet, however, was met with his Mom

"Ouch!, Marco! Is that how you said hello to your own mother" His mom said rubbing her belly where his feet made contact.

"OMG! I'm sorry Mom! I just heard a strange voice, I didn't know that it was you!" Marco apologized quickly, then something catches his eyes. There was a girl wearing a small packback standing behind his mother, with long blonde hair that stretched just barely pass her shoulder.

"Oh, that voice you heard belongs to sweet little Star here, her father was a close friend of our family, so she would be staying with us for a while" Star peeked out from behind his Mom waving her hand excitedly at Marco. "Did she just say _live_? No way I must had misheard her," Marco thought.

"Why don't you two get to know eachother, while I go get some lemonade," the woman said before walking out of the living room

"Thanks, Mrs. Diaz!"

"Wait, Mom how did she know my name?" Marco asked his mother.

"I'd told her son" she responded with a smile, he was about to ask more before she disappeared into the kitchen. Sighting Marco turned back to look at a smiling Star.

"Ummmm, your name is Star...right?" Marco had never heard such a strange name before.

"Yep! That me. Your Mom told me all about you Marco! We are gonna had so much fun together and even better I would be living with you!".

"Wait! What!" So it's _true_... His mind was in shock, what with all the sudden news. What was his mom thinking, does this mean he had to share his personal space and all his stuff with her now? "What the heck Mom?".

Marco, despite his inner storm still tried to play it cool, he will talk to his mother later.

"Okkkk...so where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm a magical princess from a different-magical world!" Star exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you, Marco," she said extending her hand out to him.

The boy's eye widened at her introduction. "...Oh god, this girl is crazy. Whyyyyy me?!" Marco screamed in his head

"Well...uhhh it's been nice meeting you too Star," Marco said before running into the kitchen to find his Mom, he didn't notice the way Star's face dropped.

"Mommmmmmm!" he cried out

"What's wrong Marco," His mother asked, squeezing some lemons.

When she reached for the sugar, his mom remembered something.

"Marco, did you get the groceries?".

Remembering the bag of groceries he left outside. Marco quickly exited the kitchen to look for it. As he carried the bag inside Marco glanced into the living room to see Star sitting legs tugged on the couch focused on the TV, a sad look painted on her face. Seeing her like this made Marco feel something drowned in his chest, but he ignored it.

Setting the bag down on the table next to his mothers, Marco watches as his mom ripped open a sugar pack and poured some into the mix.

"Marco, you don't want to go play or talk to Star?" his mother asked, looking at him while stirring the pitcher.

"No Mom, she is weird" her son responded, the mother was not pleased with that answer.

''Well that isn't a very nice thing to say, Marco. You hate her just because she is different?" the mother asked gently, trying to teach her son an important lesson.

"...She said that she would be living with us?" the boy asked changing the subject.

"Yes Marco, I already told you about that" she replied.

"Why?! We don't have any room for her...Why would you agree to this? Also, she talks about magic and different worlds, she is crazy Mom!" he asked, full of disbelief.

"Star is not crazy Marco, maybe she is a little excited and strange but that normal for her, that little girl isn't from around here." his mother replied soothingly.

"Of course she isn't, she's from a _magical world_?" Marco said, waving his arm around to make his point.

"Why don't you believe her then?"

"Oh Nooo...Mom lost it, that girl made her go crazy too, but if she is crazy then doesn't that mean I'm crazy too? What is going on here?" A storm was raging inside Marco's mind.

"Star isn't lying Marco, you will soon find out for yourself. Her Dad was a close friend of ours, and Star just needed somewhere to stay, try to be nice to her" and with that the mother stood up with a tray of lemonade, heading toward the living room with Marco trailing behind her.

"But Mom, I don't want her here!" he whined.

"Shush! You don't want to hurt her feeling, do you?" his mom replied, walking into the living room, her son just grumbled something in response

Mrs. Diaz then spotted Star sitting with her socked feet on the couch, the girl's chin resting on her knees, eyes glued to the TV. When the girl felt a presence near her, her eyes moved from the screen to spot Marco and his Mom, she smiled brightly at them.

Putting the tray down on the table, Mrs. Diaz sat down next to Star, offering the girl a glass which she accepted with both hand, then handed one to Marco.

"Did you packed everything you need Star?"

"Yes, Mrs. Diaz! I got everything all packed,".

"Since we don't have a spare room would you be ok sharing a room with Marco, it's only temporary, just until Marco's father and I done arranging for your stay, Star"

"Of course Mrs. Diaz...but does Marco want to share his room with me?" Star asked nervously, noticing the glare Marco is giving her.

"He would be delighted to Star," his mother said,

"No, I won't" Marco spat back.

"It's only temporary Marco, just until Star get her own room," Mrs. Diaz said calmly.

"I don't care Mom. I am not sharing my room with her! I hate her!" Marco lash out, pointing a finger at Star before storming up the stairs to his room, ignoring the tear in Star eyes

"MARCO! You come back here mister!" his mother scolded, but her voice fell on deaf ears, she was furious with the boy's action. Soon light sniffing reached her ears and the mother is anger melted away.

"I'm so sorry for the way Marco acted Star," she said, stroking the little girl's head to comfort her.

"Mrs. Diaz...why does Marco hate me?" his mom hesitated a bit, choosing her next words carefully

"He doesn't hate you Star...trust me he will come around," she said with a soft tone and a smile. Star nodded, using the back of her arm wipe her teary eyes.

* * *

Later that night when the family was having a pasta dinner.

Marco's Dad had returned from the convention and was proudly showing off his award-winning sculpture of himself to his family. The sculpture and his face looked oddly alike, and Marco's dad looked like a Viking wearing French mustache (I will never understand art...ok author out)

While his parent was having conservations with Star about his dad sculpture, Star's home, and Star herself. Marco was busy tuning out, lazily stuffing his mouth with more pasta.

"Hmmm need more salt," he thought. Reaching out to the middle of the table to grab the shaker when someone else is hand beaten him to it, Marco looked up to see Star smiling at him, holding the shaker close to his hand for him to take, he glared at her but take up on her offer anyway.

Star never had a pasta dinner before, it so new to her, but she was enjoying it, sloppily devouring the meal. Star then noticed the stare of the Diaz family, realizing her action, she stopped to wipe her mouth, feeling embarrassed by her new found love for pasta.

"It's ok Star, besides this just shows how much you appreciate my cooking, unlike someone I know" Mrs. Diaz said, raising a brow at Marco who just shrugged. Star smiled and continue with her meal but at a slower pace this time.

A moment later Marco finished his plate quickly, so he could leave.

"Ok I am done," he said standing up to head to his room "Wait a min, Marco, could you help Star get settle while I and your dad go out to fill some paperwork for her?" His mom said.

Looking back he sees Star holding her packback in front of her chest giving him a wide smile. He really doesn't want to believe any of this was happening, but what can he do about it? Marco gestured Star to follow him upstairs, and she happily followed. Once they were in Marco's room Star looked around spotting all sort of thing, some posters hanging on his wall of some guy wearing a towel with a black ribbon around him.

"Hmmmmm" looking at his desk, she saw all sort of notes with algebra on them that she can't quite understand, and on his bed, there was a teddy bear sitting next to the pillow, "awww," she thought. While Star was busy taking in his room when Marco called her

"Don't get used to the sight Star...You won't be staying here long" Marco said, making Star frowned at him.

"Marco...why do you hate me?" she asked sadly, again Marco just shrugged

"Hmmm I don't know...maybe it had something to do with you crashing into my life, besides you are just too weird for me" Ouch, Marco don't know how much his word stung her

Star eyes start to water, anguish feeling flooding her up and like a broken dam, she released all of her feelings.

"UGH, I DON'T GET YOU! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE YOUR FRIEND MARCO!" Marco was taken aback by her outburst, taking a shaky step back.

"You think I wanted to be sent all the way here!?, a place so far away from my home?" Star said in a low voice barely a whisper as she sniffed, tears running down her cheeks.

"You Mom said that you would understand me... or at least try to, but you never did, you didn't EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE" Star screamed running down the stairs in tears.

"Star wait," Marco said, soon he heard a door slammed shut. Oh no, what I had I done, Marco thought as he ran down the stairs to chase after her. When he reached the front door Star is nowhere to be seen.

"Where could she have gotten too!? Oh No, Star is new here if she ran toward the city...she will get lost or worse, this is all my fault..." Marco thought as he made his way toward the city, panic pulling him in every direction.

* * *

Marco spends hours running around Echo Greek city, calling out Star name, he asked everybody he ran into if they had seen a blonde girl run through here, desperate to find any clue of Star in the mist of people. Minute turn to hours, and before Marco knew it, it is already dark out, if Star got lost in this city at night who knows what could happen to her, Marco shake his head to clear such thoughts,

"I must find her. I must" He keeps reminding himself of the memories of his actions toward the poor girl filled him with guilt.

* * *

Star ran out of the house closing the door behind her, she sat down in front of the backdoor that leads to the backyard of Marco's home.

Still sniffing she wiped the tear away, then wrapped her arms around her knees, watching the darkening sky, shivering lightly in the cold wind. Star then heard the front door slammed hard. "Must be Marco", she thought, he probably didn't even want to be in the same place as her.

"He must be so mad that I yelled at him." she whispered, looking down at her feet

"but he deserved it..." and with that final thought, she keeps wiping the tears away.

* * *

It's now 10 PM, Marco was slowly walking back to his house. He had searched everywhere in the city for a sign of Star but there were none.

"I had to tell Mom and Dad about this...they will know what to do," he thought, looking down at his shoes.

"I just hope she is alright." Worrisome thoughts plagued his mind that something bad happened to her and the worst part is. "This's all my fault" all of this just because he was being a selfish jerk, he can't ever forgive himself if Star didn't make it home safe.

Marco was just about to open the front door when he feels something sparked behind him. Before he knew what was happening, Marco was tackled to the ground.

"What the..." something covered his mouth. Turning his head, Marco sees a flickering portal, monsters creature were coming out of it, looking up at his captor, Marco sees some sort of fishbowl head entity with red glowing eyes and no face.

"Ok boys listen here, we don't have alot of time, just tell us where the girl is." Star? Were they here for her? How can those creatures even exist? Am I losing my mind, What the heck is happening here? He thought.

The purple entity holding Marco down released his claw from his mouth, holding him up by the back of his hoodie, facing him toward their leader.

"Just give us the answer boy, and we will be out of your hair" a short bird creature spoke wearing pieces of leather, a scarf covering its beak. Behind him, some dwarfs, beast-like monsters and large mummified spiders creatures. Their lower bodies are supported by six spindly arachnid limbs and their heavily bandaged torsos are human in form. Lucky Marco wasn't afraid of spiders, cause god are they creepy.

"I don't know what girl you are talking about,".

"Don't play dumb boy, where is Star Butterfly," the bird said.

"I don't know where she is! And even if I do, I would never tell your goons" He really doesn't know where Star is. And after the ways he treated her, Marco swears he won't let these freak hurt Star.

"Ludo, we are running out of time," one of the dwarfs reminded him.

Gesturing for Marco's captor to bring him closer to his face, Ludo spoke.

"I'm running out of patience kid, just tell us where she is...you and your family don't have to be a part of this."

Then came a voice Marco didn't expect to hear.

"Let him Go!" everyone turned their attention toward the source. There she is Star, Marco was relieved she is ok and not lost but that was short lived due to all the monsters around them.

"Star? Who are these guys! What is going on?!"

"DON'T WORRY MARCO! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Star said, reaching in her packback in search of something, then pulled out a wand? For a moment Marco was like "Gosh I'm so dead" then the wand started glowing, followed by a heavy energy blast soaring through everything, knocking down all the Monster and Marco too due to the sheer force of it.

Star ran toward him and kneeled next to the boy, helping him up.

While the monsters were collecting themselves from the blast, Ludo's eyes went wide at the wand.

"That is! That the wand our lords was talking about, GET IT!". As his command, all of the group charged at the two kids. Star was facing away from the incoming monsters, too focused on helping Marco after the blast.

Marco opened his eye to see Star smiling at him. "Huh after everything, she still smiled at me" his eyes soon snapped toward the glass bowl head creature trying to grab Star from behind, instinctive he pushed Star away from him, releasing a punch straight into it glassed faced. The monster lost it balanced staggering back as his friend charged at the two.

"Marco just helped me" even though it's such a small action, Star can't help but drill into it.

"Thanks! Marco," she responded smiling widely at him, getting on her feet to help fight all the incoming monsters. As Marco use his fist on some monster and tripped them with his feet to stop their charging attack on Star while she uses her wand to blast off any monster too big for them to take head-on.

Ludo stood near a lamp pole looking at the two kids as his group tried to knock them out, binds them with webs,..."I wish the lords didn't want to take her alive, it would have made this so much easier."

Again as the dark fishbowl face entity tried to capture the two kids, he received another punch from Marco to the head, that sends it staggering backward, claws clutching its face

"That kid is not from this world," It whispered in an echoing voice.

"Common guys just knock them out or something!" Ludo said getting frustrated.

Finally, Star fired a beam randomly in front of her, all the monster dodged the beam. As the beam disappeared mid-flight, a black hole soon took its place. There was a moment of silence, everyone looked at the black hole in terror, Star too seemed to be in shock by her own action, like she didn't know that _that_ was going to happen.

Quickly Marco pulled Star far away from the black holes as it begins to suck in everything, monsters along with it, it was chaotic.

"I will be back Star Butterflyyyyyyyyyyy," Ludo screamed out while falling into the rip.

The purple entity slammed it gauntlet claws onto the ground as it team got sucked into the blackness "Impossible..." It said before losing grip and fell into nothingness. The blackholes soon vanished afterward.

Star and Marco hid behind a mailbox looking at the empty air where the blackhole once was.

"Wow" was all Marco said. After being sure it was safe Marco and Star walked to the front of the Diaz's house. Leaves were everywhere along with broken fence, trees lying in the middle of the road, the grassy front yard all gone leaving only dirt left.

"If my parent asks...let just said a tornado passed through here," Marco told Star.

"Ok..." Star mumbled still taking in the damages her wand had caused.

"...I'm sorry for everything, Marco, I'm-I'm just gonna call my Mom to see if I could go back home or live somewhere else," Star said sadly, fixing her backpack before walking away.

"Star WAIT!" Marco's hand reached out to stop her, Star turned around surprised.

"You were amazing Star! That fight was so awesome, also you saved me back there!" Marco said

"I don't want you to leave...I wanted you to stay with us, that it if you still want to" Marco told her gently letting go of her arm.

"Really? HUGGGG!" Star said, throwing her arm around him in a tight hug, too tight that he can't breathe.

"St-ar, to-o...t-oo tight...I ca-n't b-reathe" Marco said running out of airs, realizing this Star quickly released her hold on him.

"Sorry Marco," She said with a shy smile and for the first time, Marco returned it. Then a loud car's horn broke the moment.

"Kids? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?" his Mom screamed while running toward them.

"Tornado!" they both said at once.

* * *

It's now 11:30 PM. Marco was making his way out of the bathroom down the stair to get his daily glass of milk before bed when he noticed his Mom standing next to the microwave getting her mud of warm milk out.

"Oh hello Marco, the microwave is free," his mom said.

"Thank Mom."

"Soo did you and Star gets along now?"

"Yeah, she is an amazing person Mom," his mom smiled.

"I know you would see that eventually, goodnight Marco," she said going upstairs to her room.

"Wait, Mom, How did you know all the things Star said about magic were real, or am I just losing my mind, I'm still so confused, where did Star come from?"

His mom thought for a minute before answering him

"I had always know Marco, as for the rest...you don't have to worry yourself about those things. Like Star said, she is from another world and her dad is a friend of our family, so let just keep it like that" his mom said before walking up the stairs

"Night Marco"

"Goodnight Mom" Marco whispered, still distracted by his thoughts.

* * *

Marco brought two glass of warm milk back to his room he noticed Star was setting her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Ahem, " he coughed, handing Star a glass of milk

"Thanks, Marco!" she said taking the warm glass of milk with both hands.

"You ready for bed Star?" he asked, Star gulped down the warm milk in one go then nodded quickly. As Marco finished his milk, he set both glasses on his nightstand. Star was just about to get into her sleeping bag when Marco stopped her, Star confusedly looked at him. Marco didn't explain he only grabbed her pillow placing them on his bed as he took his own white pillow in his hand.

"I'm sleeping on the floor Star," he said, Star just shook her head.

"But is you room Marco, I'm fine sleeping on the floor really!".

"I'm not, after the ways I'd treated you earlier this is the least I can do," he said, hearing his apology make her feel something warm in her chest.

"You-you don't have to be sorry for that Marco". Star know he better be sorry for that, but hearing his apology now she just doesn't know anymore.

"Just get in bed Star," he said with a smile, Star hesitated for a moment but finally relented and laid down on his bed, a wide smile making it way on her face. As Marco gets comfortable in Star's sleeping bag, Star whispered "Goodnight Marco"

"Night Star," he said before closing his eyes, a moment passed and Marco was just about to drift off after a crazy day when Star voice called him.

"Marco?Marco? Are you asleep?" Star whispered, gradually Marco responded with his eyes still closed.

"What it is Star?"

"It's just...Do you still think I'm weird?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Star I still think you are weird," he said simply, Star frowned at this.

"But in a good way," he finished before dozing off. Not seeing the big smile Star was giving him from above, laying down on the bed once more, she giggled before turning on her side to head toward dreamland.

* * *

 **I had this idea since SS1 but never actually spend the time to write it down so I just forget about it, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I double checked to see if there is any grammar issue with the story if you do find some please let me know. I also put some detail from another universe into this story if you could find them and name what they are + where I took them from then you could request for something to happen in the story (as long as I'm cool with it :) )**

 **All criticisms are welcomed. Feel free to leave any question or suggestion and I will get back to you (soon I hope )**

 **The image belonged to and granted by Alison Donato.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Star! Star! Are you ready yet? We had to go now!" a voice screamed through the hall of the Diaz's home.

"Just a min Marco, I just need to finish combing my hair" Star responded as Marco stood at the front door taping his shoes on the wooden floor. Soon light running could be heard fumbling down the staircase, Marco looked up to see Star wearing a blue sundress with stripped leg stocking, the same one she wore the day they met, a pair of purple sneaker on her toe. She made her way to him while also trying to push her bang to neatly rest above her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Marco asked

"Yeah! Let go Marco" she said dragging him out of the door with her, hearing a "Goodbye kids" from his mother. Right, when they are out of the front yard Star stopped not really sure where to go.

"Uhh...Where are we going, Marco?" she asked not knowing the way or the destination that Marco had just told her a few hours ago. With a sight Marco grabbed her hand, leading the way.

"We are going to school Star, don't you remember?"

"Na-ah," she said with a smile, causing another sight from him.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to remember anyway, school is boring but it is also good for you. At least that what my parent said" he said while guiding her through the block of houses.

"What is a school Marco?" she asked. Her question surprised him, 'Oh right it's _Star_ " he thought.

"Well, school is like a place where you could learn stuff or spend haft of your time being kept busy by the teachers" he answered.

"Ohhhh, that sound really boring,"

"Yeah school could be like that sometimes" he agreed.

"Then why do we had to go there Marco!"

"...Because everyone goes to school...also it will teach you more thing about life here on _earth"_ Marco said, not used to explaining this type of thing.

"And personally, I think you need to go to school way more than I do Star," he said with a smirk, earning a playful glare from her.

* * *

Soon they were at the Echo Greek City's Middle School, Marco was showing Star around this new place in her life.

"That the library, it where you could explore and learn on your own...you could just go there to read books and enjoy the silence atmosphere like I do," Marco said to Star

"Library?! No thanks Marco, I am never going near that place, I hate books, they are so boringggggggg" Star said

"Don't say that Star, books are great tools for you to learn freely" Marco answered back

"Nope, they are the most boring thing to ever existed!" Star countered

"Sureeee..., you would come around someday Star"

"No, I won't"

"Yes you will"

"NO, I won't Marco," she said loudly

"Yes, you will Star"

"What made you so sure Marco?"

"I just do, call it a hunch Star," he said simply, Star was just about to open her mouth to contest him but Marco was already done with the discussion and was dragging Star to the next sector.

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria, where you could buy any sort of food or drink you want" Marco said gesturing to the cafeteria where some student were buying snacks and drink.

"Wow Marco, what kind of food do they serve here?" Star asked, curiously.

"Honestly, I had no idea sometimes," Marco confessed "I guess simple stuff like sweet bread, sandwiches, instant noodles, cold water,... just daily stuff" he explained

"Oh Ok! Buttt what are instant noodles, Marco?"

"Uhhhh, remember the pasta you eat last night?" he asked, Star nodded enthusiastically, remembering the delicious meal his Mom had made for her.

"It kind of like that but with soup to go along with the noodles instead of the sauce," Marco explained the best he could

"Okkk" Star replied, not understanding completely, but think that she understood the main part.

* * *

Next, they were at the gym. Marco and Star were standing outside of the playing field, sitting down on one of the long benches

"And this is the gym, it's where we would be practicing physical training and play sport," Marco said gesturing toward some students playing dodgeball inside

"Ohhh it is combat training Marco? If we would be training on how to fight, that would be so AWESOME!" Star said excitedly

"No Star, like I said it would only be physic-" Marco was in the middle of explaining when someone screamed out his name

"Marco! HEAD UP DUDE! BALL INCOMING" one of the students screamed out, out of pure reflexive Marco leaned his entire body toward Star while also dropping his head low along with Star's. A red ball flew right over their heads and then hit the wall hard, bouncing down the benches. After hearing the ball's impact, Marco looked up along with Star to see who throw it.

"Ferguson! Are you trying to kill us?" Marco said angrily

"Woah, it's not my fault! Alfonso was the one that throws the ball," Ferguson said gesturing toward his glasses friend

"Sorry Marco, I was just aiming at Fergurson, that ball had a mind of its own" Alfonso apologized from afar. Marco facepalmed.

"Try to catch the ball next time Ferg, me and Star could have gotten seriously hurt," Marco said as matter of fact.

"Star?" Only now, did Ferguson notice there is a new girl he had never seen before next to Marco

"Is that her? WoW" he said amazed by such a beautiful girl

"Star, this is Ferguson, he is a close friend of mine and over there is his best pal Alfonso. Hey, Al" Marco said waving at Alfonso from afar as he waved back at him.

"You are Marco's friends? Me too! Nice to meet you Ferguson" Star said extending her arm out for him to shake

"It's an honor to meet you, my lady" Ferguson said kneeling down before Star while holding her hand, earning a giggle from her. Ferg then leaned closer to the back her palm wanting to leave a light kiss there.

"uhhhh," Star said awkwardly, looking at Marco

"Woah, Okkkk, stop right there Ferg, you don't have to spread your reputation to her yet," Marco said, pulling Star hand back. Ferguson just looked at Marco confused.

"What reputation? That I am the ladies' man?" He said smugly, raising his eyebrows. Marco just gave a sarcastic laugh

"Sure you are. That why every _ladies_ you had met end up wanting to kill you. I want to save you from making the same mistakes with this one Ferg" Marco said

"HEY! They just don't know what they are missing out on, I mean who could handle _all of this"_ Ferguson said gesturing to his fat figure. Marco sighted

"So is Star like one of your cousin Marco or?" Ferg asked

"No, her dad is a close friend of my parent and Star is staying with our family, I was just showing her around here before you ball nearly killed us!" Marco replied

"Common Marco, it wasn't my fault, Alfonso doesn't know how to throw a dodgeball," he said, speaking of his pal, Alfonso was making his way toward them

"What up guys, oh, and who is this new girl Marco?" Alfonso asked

"This is Star, she is a friend of mine," Marco said simply, not wanting to explain the whole thing again.

Star smile and took out her hand for him to shake, Alfonso shook her hand with a smile while adjusting his glasses

"Nice to meet you Star," he said.

"Nice to meet you too Alfonso" Star thank him back

"I never heard about her before Marco, are you hiding secret friend from us now Marco?" Alfonso asked teasingly

"She is a new friend..." he said before being cut off by Star

"Yeah! Me and Marco just become friends! We even fought Monster together!" Star said happily.

"Monster?" both Ferguson and Alfonso questioned, she was just about to tell them the story of last night when Marco stopped her.

"Yeah, we were playing a video game together! Oh, look at the time we better get going, see you later guys" Marco said quickly, then pulled Star with him out of the gym, Alfonso and Ferguson just looked at them, confused but shrugged it off going back to their dodgeball game.

"Try to throw straight this time Al," Ferguson asked.

"Try to jump higher this time Ferg," Alfonso requested back.

It's call dodgeball guys...why are you two playing catch?

* * *

One Marco and Star are out of ear sight and was heading to their next destination.

"Marco, what was that about, why did you lie about our Monster fight?" Star asked, wondering what is a video game but knowing it couldn't be the fight they had with those monsters yesterday. Hearing this Marco let go of her wrist, turning back to face her.

"Star, don't think bad of me alright...It's just that here on earth thing are different, everyone here doesn't believe in monsters or magic, so you couldn't just go around speaking about them" he said gently

"But, they are real!..." Star said

"I know that Star, just...listen to me. When they see those things for themselves, it is different, I should know this. Just don't talk about those things to anybody alright?" Marco pleased.

Star was wondering why they had to be so secretive about this, but knowing Marco only had the best intention for her, she nodded anyway. Oh, wait maybe she does know why. Would they think bad of her if she told them? But Monsters and magic are real, that the truth, Marco doesn't hate her when he learned about them, then again Marco isn't _everyone_ else. Well, good thing her mom told her to keep the wand a secret and avoid using it whenever she can.

"Okkk Marco, I will" Star nodded.

"Thanks, Star" he replied.

As the two friends were making their way toward their locker, Marco leading the way but abruptly stopped when he spotted a dark-haired girl standing in front of Marco's locker and Star's now new locker right next to his. Marco glowed

"Aughh" he ran a hand through his face, Marco wasn't expecting to run into _her_ today.

Noticing his annoyance Star asked, "Marco who is that? Is she one of your friends too?"

"Ehhh kind of..." he said as they made their way toward their locker.

"Ahhhh the Safe Kid, finally," the beanie emo girl said, wearing a black t-shirt with a short skirt and leather sneaker, a one-strapped packback over her shoulder while strands of black hair rested against her right eye. (Funny fact I'm also emo :)

"Janna don't call me that..." Marco said simply

"It suits you, Marco," Janna said back smugly

"Safe kid?" Star asked, sniffing her laughter.

"Is not what you think Star, it's just a stupid made-up nickname!" Marco desperately explained.

"No, it is not Marco, you earned that title" Janna protested

"What did he do to earn it?" Star asked genuinely interested in how Marco got his title

"Oh let me tell you! He once wore a helmet into the school gym shower and to think you practice karate." Janna said with a smirk, even though not knowing who this new girl was, she can tell that Marco knows her, and Janna is not passing on an opportunity to embarrass him.

As the girl laughed and giggles at his former action, Marco mumbled under his breath

"It's was just that _one_ time," he said

When the laughter died down, Janna introduced herself to Marco's new friend.

"I believe we haven't been officially introduced. Hey! I'm Janna, how are you doing" she said shaking Star hand.

"HI! I'm Star, I'm Marco's new friend" Star said out loud

"I can see that," Janna said smiling. "It's nc to know you Star"

"You too Janna!" Star said happy for meeting more of Marco's friends.

Janna attention then snapped back at Marco

"So Marco where is my payment?" Janna whispered next to Marco's ear.

"Payment? For what Janna?" Marco said. Janna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb Marco, payment for that favor I did for you? Remember?"

* * *

Flashback to 1 week ago. Marco was running toward school hastily.

"I'm gonna be late, Mrs. Skullnick is gonna to kill me, stupid alarm clock," Marco thought. Just as he had feared, Marco arrived at the academy a bit too late, the gate had already been sealed.

"Is that you Marco?, wow never thought I'm going to see this day, what wrong? running a little late today?" a smirking voice said from behind him, he turned around to see none other than Janna herself, the student who is famous for never arriving to class on time.

"I don't have time to talk right now Janna, I had to... wait you are an expert at breaking into the academy, you had done so every day! Pleaseeeee show me how to get in Janna" Marco begged

"Ok, relax Marco, I will help you, just follow me" Janna said gesturing Marco to follow her to the back of the building, soon they arrived at a small gate with a soda truck parking near it, there is a delivery guy moving boxes of soda cans into the cafeteria's supplies room.

"Hey Phill, how are you doing today" Janna greeted him.

"Janna? You had to stop being late for school missy...Oh and this time you bought a friend with you"

"I tried to get to schools on time Phill, it just that my house is sooooo far away from here!" Janna argued

"Sure Janna, your lucky I'm not a teacher here if not you both would have been in detention right now," Phill said

"And that why you are so cool for letting us get into school this way" Janna winked at him, he only rolled his eyes

"Try not to get me in trouble for letting your kids in," he said

"You bet Phill" Janna promised before she and Marco made their way through the supplies room into the empty cafeteria.

The two of them soon spotted Mrs. Skullnick walking slowly down the hall to her class while reading a new paper. They quickly tiptoed toward their class, once they were in, all the student were too busy chatting to notice them.

Marco took a long breath once he sat down safely at his desk.

"Thanks alot Janna, I couldn't have made it without you,"

"No problem Marco, but remember you own me once for this".

* * *

"So do you remember now Marco" Janna asked

"Yeah, sorry I just forgot. What do you want then?" Marco asked her

"Remember those math homeworks we had to hand in by the end of next week?"

Marco slowly nodded.

"Well here," Janna said throwing her notebooks into his hand. "I expect all the answers to be correct Marco" she ordered, Marco just grumbled in response. Star gave a light laugh at the way Marco was trying to balance all of Janna's notebooks.

"Well I'm needed elsewhere, catch you guys later," Janna said looking at her watch while pulling her sling backpack over her shoulders.

"Bye Janna!" Star said to her, Janna waved back. Where is she going?

* * *

Marco and Star were seated in their class waiting for it to start. Marco sat next to the window with Star right next to him. As Star was telling Marco story about her life in her home world, someone took Marco attention away from her story. Puzzled Star looked around her to see a girl with teal streak running down her blonde hair, she was wearing skate boots and coolly she slid her way toward her seat. Everybody Awwed at her skating skill. "Wow," Star thought

She waved a hand at her and Star clumsily waved back, not sure why this awesome girl was saying hi to her. Star turned to head to ask Marco who this is when she found him waving back at the cool girl awkwardly while also getting a bit red. Star waved a hand in front of her friends to get his attention, but to no use. Star then started tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Marco? Marco? Who is that?" she keeps tapping him, Marco soon snapped his attention to her.

"Oh that Jackie, she is the coolest girl in this school" he explained

"OMG! Do you like her Marco?" Star asked with a teasing smile.

"Who wouldn't like her Star," he said simply.

The sound of the teacher getting into class stopped everybody chattering.

"Ok, enough talking your kids, time to fill those empty head of yours," Mrs. Skullnick said.

* * *

It is now noon after the bell rings everybody scrambled to pack their bag and leave as fast as they can. Soon there are only two kids left.

"Marco, can we play that video game you talked about earlier? I wonder how hard it will be to defeat the monsters in your game," Star said excitedly while waiting for Marco to pack his stuff.

"No Star we are not playing video game tonight, we both had a ton of math homework, especially me considering I had to _help_ a certain someone," Marco said, it's going to be a tired night for him.

"Awww, but that ain't fun" she pouted "Can we play after we are doneee?Pleaseeeeeeee" Star begged him, giving him her biggest sad blue eyes.

"Ehhhh, I don't know Star, I don't think that I'm going to finish my works on time to play with you," Marco said

"Then I will help you!" Star said, still gazing at him with her blue orbs. "Had Star even done any homework before?" Marco thought, but seeing those big sad blue orbs, the way they keep piercing into his soul, Marco sighed in defeat

"Fine, Star, we will play once when we are done with our homework" Marco relented.

"Yay! Common Marco let go home" she said dragging him out of school.

* * *

Star dragged Marco through the streets totally ignoring every incoming traffic, lucky for her there is a certain safe kid reminding her to stop when the lights change. Finally, the two made it home safely, right after their feet touch to the wooden hall of their home Marco give Star a long lecture about traffic rules on earth.

"Star, don't you EVER run across the street when the red light is on again," Marco ordered.

"But Marco, the street was empty so I thought..." Star explained, Marco shook his head at this.

"Even so Star, you shouldn't get used to passing the light like that, it's there for a reason, to keep you safe," Marco told her then turned around to head to the kitchen, sensing Marco's safety nature kicking in she smiled innocently

"Whatever you said Safe Kid," she told him, smiling wide.

Marco was taking a drink from all the running he had to keep up with the hyper girl when Star word echoed in his ear, making Marco choke on his drink, Star giggled at this.

Wiping his mouth, he looked at her, eyes twitching.

"Star I'm only gonna said this once, I'm _not_ a Safe Kid, If anything I love breaking rules, I even made it late to class with Janna last week" Marco proved himself to Star.

"Okkk whateverrrr youuu saidddd Marcoooo" Star sang. "Common let finished that homework already so we can play!" Star said grabbing her packback with one hand, the other latching onto Marco pulling him with her.

"Star I'm not done with my drin...beside we just got home-oof!" Marco nearly dropped his glass as Star dragged him up the stairs.

* * *

Night had arrived. As Marco was sitting at his desk doing math homework for two, his hands getting quite tired from all the writing and Star who was lying on the bed, was trying to understand what the questions are even about.

"Marcoooo, why is this so harddddd, I don't even understand what the questions are about, how can I even answer them?" Star cried,

"Math is hard Star, you can't expect to know the answers to those questions when you were too busy showing me doodlers while we are in class," Marco said, Star dropped the book on her face.

"But the math class is sooo boring Marcoooooo,"

"Ok Star just hold on, when I'm done with my homework, I will help with your," he said, Star smiled wide at him

"Yay! Thanks, Marco!" Star said getting up from his bed, walking toward his desk, she leaned past his shoulder to see Marco tapping his pencil, he was stuck at one question while the rest were mostly finished.

"Whoaaaaa" Star said, her blue pupils growing wide at his skill. Feeling a voice breathed over his shoulder, Marco snapped out of his focus to see Star's blue orbs gazing at his answers.

"Why are you sooo good at this Marco?" she asked, impressed by the speed which Marco is able to finish both his and Janna's homework, (granted that their homework are the same anyways)

"I don't know Star, just need to focus on learning I guess. Or maybe if you loved a subject enough then it will appear easy to you" Marco explained looking at her.

"Ohhh, would I be this good at math one day Marco?" Star asked hoping to understand this strange subject as good as Marco.

"You could be Star, depend on whether you would love books in the future or not?" he said, a hint of teasing behind his voice.

Star glared at him.

"Book is not the only way to learn Marco! My mom told me that" Star said

"Well, you mom is not wrong about that".

And the night continued like that. Marco sitting at his desk, pencil keep filling in the right answer down the white piece of paper with Star kneeling next to him pointing her finger at the questions she didn't understand and Marco trying his best to explain to her.

Soon Star was starting to doze off, cheek resting on her palm as she nodded up and down, slipping between sleep and reality. Finally, her figure slumped down on his desk, and as Marco was fighting to stay awake too, he realized something. Why is his study partner suddenly so quiet?

So Marco turned his head to find his answer, seeing the girl asleep soundly. He gave a small smile at his friend, she can't fall asleep, he really didn't want to wake her up, sadly he had to.

"Star...Star common you can't sleep here" Marco whispered, gently nudging her, she gave him an incomprehensible response.

Marco keeps nudging her but she was stubborn to move. With a sight, he got up, stretched his limp before moving her shoulder gently.

"Common Star get up," Marco said forcing her to move her body, she grumbled but obliged. Putting a hand around her shoulder, Marco guided her toward the bed, Star lazily gets into it, hugging his teddy bear. Marco looked at her with a warm smile on his face,

"Look like no video game tonight," Marco said, before walking back to his desk to finish the homework.

Marco soon dripped toward dreamland on his comfy desk, and he will wake up in the morning to find his bed blanket wrapped around him which he didn't remember throwing on.


	3. Chapter 3

Pieces of the chess.

8:30 AM.

Thunder rumble in the air, lightning flashed across the darkened sky as rain poured down from the heaven. Yep, no one would want to be caught outside right now...except for a certain little princess.

Unbeknownst to Marco, who just wakes up and heading down the stairs to get his overdue breakfast.

"Hraarrhh..." he yawned, scratching his head as the sounds of the storm raging outside shook him awake sightly.

Rubbing his eyes tired eyes, he strolled to the kitchen fridge to grab a cereal bowl and some milk before stumbling back toward the table. Once seated, Marco clumsily poured the sweet liquid into the mix, before chewing his breakfast like a zombie.

Another lightning strike got Marco attention, humming he reached for the remote to turn on the mini TV in the room.

"This is your daily weather forecast, a low-pressure area had formed near the coast and is now moving to the mainland, expect heavy storm with a chance of smalls hurricane, it is advised that everyone stay indoors today and avoid unneeded outdoor activity."

Looking at rain pattered window, Marco could see strong wind rushing over the road bringing all sort of trash with them.

"There go my weekend," he thought as he chewed. "Wonder how Star would react to being kept indoors all day," he asked himself, wondering how a girl as hyper and overflooded with energy at his friend could bare sitting still all day.

"Come to think of it, where is Star?" Marco thought, looking through the kitchen window one more until something colorful jumped through his sight

Marco spat out his breakfast at the glassy window, before quickly rushing his way outside tripping over his step in the process. As he ripped open the door to the backyard, the strong wind and rain greeted him, tossing his brown hair against his face.

"STAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed. The girl who was jumping around smashing her rain gear boots against puddles of rainwater her entire body soaked.

"MARCO! MARCO! COME PLAY WITH ME, IT'S SO FUN!" she told him, stumbling into another puddle.

Marco scrambled to find his red hoodie in the hanger next to the door, tossing it over his pajama pulling the hood on, not even bothering to zip it up as he grabbed an umbrella, opening it while hastily dashing his way toward Star.

"STAR! STAR! STOP!" Marco desperately told her, Star jumped toward him grabbing his hand, pulling him into the rain with her.

"Common Marco, join in the FUN!" she screamed, pulling him with her as she jumped across the yard from puddles to puddles. Marco tried desperately to keep the umbrella in his hand, stopping the rain from getting to them.

"STAR, STOP! LET GO! WE ARE BOTH GONNA GET WET!" Marco said, a hint of anger in his voice making Star stopped abruptly in her track. Turning her head back to face him.

"But is fun Marco, being out here in the rain!... Don't you feel the same way?" Star said, confused.

"NO Star" he started adjusting the umbrella to cover the both of them, holding onto it a bit tighter as the wind strengthened.

"There is a storm coming right now, you can't stay outside playing in the rain like this, you will get sick Star!" he explained.

Star is confused, she had played in the rain before when she was young in the castle garden, she had never get sick afterward. Even though her mother had also told her the same thing Marco is telling her right now. Star suddenly feel a bit down thinking about it, she was hoping Marco wasn't like her mother, that he would see the fun in this like she does.

Marco noticed the way Star looked a bit down but didn't overthink it, "Maybe she was just sad for not being able to play in the rain anymore" he thought

"Common Star, let head inside," he said pulling her arm.

"Wait, Marco, can we just do one more puddle," she asked

"Hmmm I don't know, the storm is getting closer Star," he said gesturing toward the big dark cloud stalking him, flashing the sky in brief white light.

"The storm hasn't reached here yet Marco! Common it will only be for a few more mins, please?" She said, looking at him.

Marco mind suddenly feels a bit hazy as Star looked at him, droplets of rain edging down her eyes lashes as her transparent blue orbs flashed white with the dark sky. With a long sight, he agreed

"Fine, Star, but just one more min," he agreed, as soon as he did a thunder echoed through the neighborhood. That can't be good.

Star smiled widely at him before stomping her boots again into another puddle. Soon Star looked back at him, gently tugging on his arm, the sweet smile still plastered on her face. Marco really doesn't want to get wet, but the way she is smiling...how can he said no. With another sight, he gently jumped into the small curb.

A snicker broke out of him at the way the water splattered in turn made Star's smile grew, she wasted no time jumping into another one, giggling as she turned back to see Marco landing next to her, laughing too.

And so they keep at it, jumping from one puddle to the other, disrupting the surface of the droplets with their echoing wave onto the sightly flooded grass. Laughing together as thunder roared the sky.

* * *

25 puddles, 15 mins and alot of laughter later...

"AHH-CHOOO" a boy with brown eyes sneezed, his sound overwhelmed that of the storm.

"Marco, how did you get all soaking wet? Care to explain son?" His dad asked him in a stern voice, as he put a cold tower on Marco is forehead while he laid on the couch with a thermometer in his mouth.

Marco sniffed his nose "ahhh-choo Well ahhh Dad, is actually a really funny story, you see I was just uhhhh playing with the rain, yeah that is...because I love raining day so much" Marco explained with a smile.

His dad gave him a shocked expression.

"You! The king of hate on rainy days? Went outside today, in a _storm_ to bask in the rain?" His dad asked bewildered. He was finding this hard to believe. "Is this the time in my kid's life when he is just going to do weird unexpected things for no reason?" Marco father pondered to himself.

"ACHOOOO" Marco sneezed again, harder this time. This brought his dad attention back to him.

"I"m sorry dad,"

"It's ok Marco, just rest for now and never do that again, you got it. Lucky for us this happened right on the weekend" his dad said, placing a box of tissue near him before going upstairs to grab a blanket from him.

Placing the blanket around his son, he took out the thermometer to check on Marco is temperature

"40 degrees, shhhhhhhh. Alright don't move Marco, just rest son, I will go make you some of the family special chicken soups, it should help you get better in no time." Marco dad said before leaving for the kitchen. Star who was sitting on the staircase timidly, until Marco's dad noticed her on his way out.

"Oh Star, what are you doing up there, come join Marco" Marco's dad offered before disappearing into the kitchen to which she quickly nodded rushing her way down the staircase, glad that Marco wasn't mad at her, but she had Marco to thanks for that. Star had been up there for a while eavesdropping on the entire conversation ever since...

* * *

Marco and Star walk through the back door laughing their heart out.

"Wow that was so much fun Star!, and I'm a guy that hated rainy days," Marco said with a smile.

"See Marco! I told you it will be fun" Star said excitedly, jumping up and down, the big smile she had from their previous activity still plastered on her face.

"Yeah you right Star...but fun over now we gotta change," Marco finally noticed he was still in his pajama with untied wet shoes, sitting down to take them off. He realized Star still haven't moved. "What is she waiting for, she doesn't feel uncomfortable being soaked in rain?" he thought.

However, the truth is that Star's a little distracted right now, deep in thought. She didn't think Marco would actually play with her in the rain like that, he sees the fun in it like she does. And that mere thought alone delighted the young girl.

"Star? go change fast before the rainwater sink in!".

Shaking her head back to reality.

"Oh? Ohhh! Right! I'm right on it Safe Kid" she teased.

Marco who was trying to take off his shoes lost his balance for a sec upon hearing that word. He glared at her through the back of his head, and even though Star can't see it, she knows it is there. Giggling she climbed up the stairs to get changes.

With a sight down at his own feet, Marco only mumbled one thing "I hate you, Janna"

Getting up to head toward the shower, he suddenly sneezed hard "AHHCHOO!"

"Huh?" wiping his nose, Marco shrugged it off as nothing as he walked up the stairs toward the bathroom. Passing his room Marco sneezed again hard catching the attention of Star who was lying down on his bed. Even though his parent had started working on her new room and her mother had sent her the rest of her belongings from home, Star still enjoys being in his room, it just easier that way to had his company.

"Marco, are you ok?" she asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Star," he said simply, walking into the bathroom.

As Marco just finished getting into his comfortable clothes at home which is short and a red t-shirt with a logo of a ninja cutting fruit on it. While Marco makes his way out toward his room, he sneezed again along with coughing this time, making his father who was just moving a big painting from the basement into his parent room, stopped in his track to take a look at him.

"Son? Are you ok" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, dad" Marco replied. But seeing the way his nose is red and skin a little pale and hot somehow, his dad was buying it.

"Wait, Marco, just let me..." placing the painting down the hall, his father reached out a hand to touch his forehead before withdrawing quickly.

"Marco, you are burning! How did this happen" then his dad caught a glimpse of his soaked clothes Marco was holding in his hand. Everything clicked into place for his father now.

"Ok Marco let get you downstairs, we need to find the thermometer, " his dad said, helping him down the stair while also taking Marco is soaked clothes from his hands.

"But Dad I'm fine!" He argued

"No, you are not Marco, you got a cold already".

And Star who was still waiting for him to come out of the shower, after a while she decided to go look for him when she overhears their talk. Marco got sick!?

"This is my fault" she mumbled biting her lips.

* * *

Star finished her thought looking at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ahh-chooo" Marco sneezed again, throwing another tissue into the trash can. Growling at his annoying nose.

Quitely, Star walked to the back of the couch, popping her head over it to look at him. Her blonde hair still a little wet from before.

"Heyyy, Marco," Star said tensely "What are you watching?" she asked trying to see if Marco was mad at her.

"Oh -sniff- Its a game show Star, when you just guess an unknown word, it is really good," he said gesturing toward the TV

"Wow Marco, that so cool!" Star asked happy to see Marco wasn't at all angry with her. Moving from the back of the couch to the front to face him.

Noticing the way she was just standing there in front of him, Marco moved his legs, gesturing Star to join him on the couch. She smiled and quickly moved to sit next to him.

"You want to join me Star?" he offered, Star nodded, quickly taking Marco's offer.

After a moment of silently watching the commercial, Star ignites a conversation.

"Marco,...I'm sorry...because of me that you got sick today," Star said rubbing her arm, swinging her shocked leg against the table.

Turning his head away from the TV to look at her, she was sorry? Well, it was Star fault he got dragged into playing under the rain with her but at the same time Marco enjoyed it, it was his choice to play with under the storm for so long.

"Nah Star, you don't need to be sorry, it was fun anyway," Marco said. But Star still looked a bit sad for getting her friend sick.

"Hey, look it was my choice too, ok? Besides, we had fun, didn't we? But...let try to never do that again Star, ok?" Marco said, smiling gently at her. Star nodded at his word still frowning, her eyes still glued to the floor, not yet giving Marco the smile he was looking for.

"You know Star? It actually funny that I come rushing outside to keep you from getting sick, yet here we are haha look like I'm the one that needed help," he said, trying to brighten Star's mood but to little success. His word actually turn on him somehow Star frow even got bigger cause the way Star understand his word, Marco got sick because he cared for her wellbeing.

Marco soon realized how Star could have comprehended his words.

"No Star, that not what I mean!... I was just trying to make a joke, it not your fault I got sick, wait it is buttt I didn't mean that Aww..." Marco panicked, desperately trying to form a response that wouldn't make Star sad.

As his head was in chaos, Star giggles reached his ears. She was smiling at him, probably due to the ways his mind panicked. He smiled back

"I should probably just shut up now," he said with a light laugh. Star nodded. Marco got what he is looking for anyways.

Soon his dad enter the living room carrying a hot bowl of chicken soup

"There we go Marco, by the way, what's so funny did I miss something," his father asked, hearing laughter as he entered the room.

"Nothing Dad," he said smiling at Star, taking the bowl in his hand.

* * *

It was noon when Marco came back to his room with Star helping him. He told her that he didn't need help, but Star was just relented.

Now the two of them were sitting in his room. Marco was lying on his bed bored, as Star was reading through letters from her Mom while also unpacking various of chest and boxes alike, sent from her home. Marco looked at Star when she was reading a letter

"Your Mom must be missing you so much Star," Marco said.

"I hope so Marco,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just she was never there Marco...I get that she is busy being a leader and all...but she was never there for me, even now she was just writing letters to ask if the wand is safe, and am I behaving myself in your home." Star said sadly.

"Maybe your mother just expresses her feeling in a different way," he said. Star just shook her head wanting to forget about this subject.

"Maybe" she mumbled.

Opening another chest Star come across something rectangle in form, wrapped in white silk. "Must be another book" Star sighted, she hated books and now her mother is sending her even more.

Holding the book up, Star felt how heavy it is.

"Wow This book is _sooo_ heavy, I'm definitely _not_ reading it," she thought. Looking at the silk warping around it neatly, a thought comes to her mind

"Weird, mother never wrapped a book in silk before what so special about this one then?" she asked herself, unwrapping the book to find out.

However, It is not a book at all like Star thought. The object seems to be two wooden rectangles folded together, a pattern of light and dark brown square on both side, it seems you can open them up to form a big square. There seem to be pieces of something rumbling around in the object as Star held it up. A note flow in her view, it was her mother handwriting.

-"Star this is your father chess board, me and him used to play this together, I think you would find it very interesting"-

Chessboard? This belongs to my father? Star never knew her father, cause he died in the _war,_ she never knew her mom kept this. "My mother _played_ this, it is a game?" she wonders.

"MARCO! MARCO! WHAT IS A CHESSBOARD? IT IS A GAME? " she asked really interested when it comes to playing. She excitedly jumped on his bed, bringing the board close to his face.

Marco swatted her hand away from him to get a clear view.

"Calm down Star, I can't see anything," he said taking a sec to look at the board before answering her question.

"Yes Star, chess is a game that two people play together, the game requires alot of planning ahead with your strategies, you win once the opponent is King is out same go for losing" Marco explained, he likes playing chess and what surprised Star bring it up.

"Woahh, It is like a battle, Marco! Wait, pieces?" Star said, before quickly opening folded board to see alot of sculptured pieces of the game fall out, painted in white and black with all sort of model...

* * *

The black one consist of 8 armored dwarfs footman fills with beards, wearing sallet helmet and chainmail with plating. A round shield behind their back, crossing their arms as they stand.

2 rook that seems like humanoid sea serpents holding tridents, with humanoid torsos merging into a serpent hind section. Their scales are large and thick, and their heads are reminiscent of dragons with tentacles beard, big fins running down their back, adoring their arm and ears.

The 2 bishop that is cloaked figure with no face, only two glowing red eyes in a bowl of blackness. A heavy gauntlet with claw finger can be seen as they held one arm out beneath the cloak.

2 knight that are mummified creatures who appear to be a genetic cross between humans and spiders. Their lower bodies are supported by six spindly arachnid limbs and their heavily bandaged torsos are human in form, their faces consist of many eyes and 4 spider fangs, two big ones right next to each of the smaller fangs. They are just like the one Marco had faced on the day he met Star.

A king, who is a lizard with alligator fangs smiling, wearing armors with rune running down his arm, his tail curled around his armored feet as the leader stand, arms crossed behind his back. A queen who appears to be just like a normal human, she is the odd one among all of them.

The white one consist of 8 footmen. Armored in plating and steel barbuta helmet, a streak of fleece flowing from the top of their gear. All of them holding their spears up with their left arm while large kite shields attached to the soldier's right, a lion face crafted into the shields

2 rook that is just simply siege-towers with trebuchet on them.

2 bishop which is hooded figures they seem to be wearing armor too, as their gauntlet hand grasped onto a staff with an orb.

The 2 knight wearing crusader helm, raising their sword in one hand while the other seems to be attached to a lance with a flag on it.

The king piece is an armored figure. His features covered by a steel lion face, long scarfs floating from his armor. And finally the queen piece, strangely enough, had a female figure wearing armor and chainmail dress with a stechhelm and no weapon. Arm crossed over her chest.

* * *

A moment later.

"Wow." Both Star and Marco said after they finish setting the pieces up over the board. With Marco guiding Star on where to put the pieces of course.

"This chess board looks amazinggggg Star," he said. Impressed by the detail that whoever had made this chessboard was able to craft into the pieces.

"I know...COMMON MARCO! LET PLAY!" Star said literally unable to control herself.

"Wait you do know how to play chess right Star?" Marco asked. He was pretty sure if Star didn't know chess was a game then she definitely doesn't know how to play it.

"Uhhh...na-ah," she said shaking her head smiling at him. Marco facepalmed.

A LONG EXPLANATION ABOUT CHESS RULES LATERRRRRR...

"Ok, Star did you get it now," Marco asked

"Yes, Marco, the knight move in a T letter shape!" Star explained confidently. Marco facepalmed again.

"No Star, the knight move in an L letter shape" Marco remind her

"Then what pieces move in a T letter shape?" Star asked

"Nothing moved in a T letter shape Star!" Marco said.

"Ughhh why is this soo hard why can't every piece just move like the pawns?" Star asked wondering why do some pieces move had to be so complex.

"Cause they can't all be pawns Star" Marco try to reason with her.

"Why can't theyyyyy!" Star wined

"I don't know! They are just like that Star," Marco said, unable to find a way to continue this conservation.

"So do you remember all the rule now Star?" he asked.

"Yes Marco, Common let get started!" she said excitedly.

They were lying next to eachother on the bed, stomach down against the mattress. The chess board lying between them. Marco was the black and Star was the white, after a moment of thought Marco placed his fingers on one of the dwarfs pawns, but when he tried to lift the piece, it wouldn't move. No matter how hard he tried the piece won't budge.

"Huh weird" Marco whispered.

"What wrong Marco?" Star asked

"I can't move the piece, it like they are glued to the board,"

"What? that can't be, let me try Marco" Star said before moving her finger to move her pawns piece. Marco was right, she can't move the pieces, Star tried desperately to move her pawn but he is as stiff as stone.

"What's wrong with this thing!" Star said, putting even more of her raw strength to force the pawn to move when it didn't she tried to move the other pawn pieces but again they won't budge.

"Maybe this chess board is cursed?" Marco suggested. What a pity, he was looking forward to playing with the models. And the fact that a hyper girl like Star actually wants to play a boring game like chess delighted him to no end.

"No Marco, my mother wouldn't send me a chess board that is _cursed,_ there must some way for us to move the pieces!" Star said, digging around the box where she had found the board to see if there is any instruction or note from her mother that fall off when she didn't notice. Marco helped her in her search.

A moment later...The two kids were lying face up on the bed, staring at the ceiling, the room was a mess with books lying everywhere on the floor.

"I don't get it! We looked everywhere for a note, tried everything but pieces still refused to move!" Star said out loud

"I don't get it either Star...maybe the chessboard just hate us or something..." Marco said, not really knowing why they couldn't play the game.

This enrages Star, she was so excited to play this new game with Marco and now she can't. So in her rage Star looked at the chessboard, gritting her teeth. This chess board is toying with her. "My mother and father could play it, so why can't Marco and me?" she thought

"As the daughter of the royal family! I command you to move forward pawn!" Star screamed at one of the 8 pawns, Marco was just about to reach out to Star to tell her screaming at the object won't change anything when... The white pawn soldier suddenly comes into life, lifting it spear and marched one step forward before slamming it weapon back onto the wooden board.

"WHATTTTTTTTT!?" Both Marco and Star said, shocked by what just unfold before them.

"That sooo cool Star! How did you do it?" Marco asked, looking close at the pawn that just moves.

"I don't know Marco, I just told him to move forward..." Star replied, leaning down next to Marco to look at the pawn too.

"You just told him..." Marco said deep in thought,

"Pawn...move from A7 to A6" Marco ordered his black dwarf pawn. The piece took out his shield from behind his back bringing it forward before getting into a battle stance and stepped forward.

"I GET IT STAR! We just had to said the moves we want them to take, and they will move" Marco explained to Star.

"OH! REALLY?! THAT SO AWESOME! COMMON LET GET STARTED MARCO!" Star said impatiently, moving closer to Marco to get a better view of the board.

* * *

"Pawn move from C2 to C3," Star said as her white pawn marched forward. 6 of Star pawns is now straight in a line, standing side by side. It like she is trying to form a blockage to prevent Marco is pieces. While Marco had only moved 4 of his pawn 2 step forward.

"Hmmmmm Knight to G6" his black spider started clawing on it 6 spindly limps toward the square.

As Star moved the rest of her pawns straight in a line in the next few turns, Marco was already making way for his rook. Soon a piece will need to be taken out.

"Pawn move from G5 to G4" so the dwarf moved forward facing a footman.

"Hah! Marco look like I will be to first to capture! Pawn move from H3 to G4" Star said happily as the footman begin marching toward the dwarf. Using his shield to slam the dwarf making him fall on his feet, before piercing his spear into his enemy chest, breaking the model into scattering crumb then resumed with his pose.

"Wow...This game just keeps getting better, Magic chess is soo cool" Marco said amazed.

"Alright Star you will had to pay for that one" Marco threaten as Star smirk at him

"Oh yeah?" she taunted

"Yeah.." Marco said before ordering another pawn to take revenge on the one he just lost. So the dwarf charged toward the footman, pulling out his long axe from under the shield. Using both hands the dwarf slammed his weapon hard against the footman but was blocked by his enemy shield. Soon his enemy countered by raising his heavy shield and lunge his spear at the dwarf, the short warrior evaded the attack, upon seeing an weakness in his enemy defensive, the dwarf swung his axe at the footman decapitating him as he falls lifely on his knee before breaking apart.

And so the battle of mind continue, both Star and Marco trading eachother pieces. As the wooden board starts to fill up with crumbs.

"Rook to F3," Marco said as the sea serpent slithered forward in haste, piercing his trident against Star's knight. Making him fall from his horse, the knight fought back with his sword but it seems his weapon is not even hurting the creature, the deep one captured his sword between his trident as the knight desperately tried to attack him, snapping it weapon the serpent broke the sword in to pieces, before thrusting the sharp end of his trident onto the knight's chest.

And the rook continues his slaughter onto the remaining pieces, slamming it trident onto the wooden floor causing a pawn to lose his balance before being impaled by the creature weapon. His rampage soon comes to a stop as another knight lunged at him with his lance piercing the serpent in its heart.

As the knight was retracting his lance a big spider lunged at him, webbing him in place, the aberrant creatures then summoned swarms of vile black beetles, tearing the knight apart.

As the beetles returned to their spiderly master, an energy blast made its way toward the spiders breaking his models apart. The hooded bishop stepped up, poking his staff at the remaining before the sound of another energy blast reached his ears, the wizard turned around to meet the face of nothing, only two floating orbs, before he knew what was happening, he was already infused with a swirling, volatile energy.

The night continues like that with Star and Marco enjoying the action of the little toy models as the rain keeps pouring outside.

* * *

Somewhere unknown

It is a dark rainy night, wind flowed through the grassy field of an abandoned mason, emptied long ago. In the middle of it, there was a table with 5 figure standing near it. The only source of light was what the moon can provide, soaked in moonlight their shadow was shown.

A cloaked figure with two glowing red orbs.

One short figure with a beardly face.

Alot of small eyes blinking

A female figure with fins adoring her cheeks and a serpent tail. Multiple arms crossing together

One giant mummified insect creature with a spiked hive with multiple eyes on either side of its head and a single sharp horn at the front, along with 2 big insect claw as it stands on 4 limps.

On the table were small statutes, and flag symbol on a map with the name Muni. All arrows pointing toward a special place on the map labeled "The Royal Castle"

The sound of the door creaking open caught the attention of all of them.

"Sorry I'm late my fellow brethren," said a shadow with sharp teeth and a long reptile mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Simple birthday gift?

Hard to believe it has been 4 months since Star come lives with Marco's family. And over those time the two had become close friend, best friend even, how did that even happen?

If anyone were to asks Marco: Did he like Star when he first met her? He would just simply answer.

"Of course I did, that why she is my best friend" even though Marco clearly know he is lying, he doesn't seem to care since he and Star are really good friends. So everybody just assumes they really got along when they first met, not that it matters anyway.

It's just out of the ordinary to see a boy who is always so cautious and discipline, enjoy being friend with a girl that can't stand still for one second.

Why are they friend?... How can two personalities, so different from eachother, end up being best friends? Well, nobody can answer that, guess it just happens.

Every time Marco looked back at the day he meets Star, he would find it ironic in some way. There he is, wanting nothing more than for her to get out of his life, sure he ends up being nice to her but he never thinks that they would get along this much. And now, Marco sometime wonder what would be like if Star wasn't here...every time that thought crossed his mind Marco just felt an empty feeling, a feeling he can't stand...

If someone were to ask Star: Isn't Marco a little too uptight for her? How did you two end up being best friends?". Janna once asked Star this question at lunch when Marco wasn't around. For the same reasons, the emo girl finds it odd that those two were so close to eachother and she had known Marco for years. She knows Star is a friendly type of person, but that doesn't explain how the two had become so close.

"No... I don't think Marco is that uptight...sure he can be a safe kid sometimes...like you said, Janna" Star giggled at that and Janna laughed too

"But that one of the things I like about him, I knew that we would become great friend right when Mrs. Diaz told me about Marco!" Star said, she too know she is lying. Sure Star thought they _would_ get along at first but Marco soon proved her wrong". Not really sure why Star would lie about this, maybe she just enjoy her version of the story better know? again not that it matters all that much...

Janna raised an eyebrow at her, suspecting Star's answer but in no time shrugged it off and head back to enjoying her meatloaf sandwich.

"Yeah we are gonna best friend forever," Star whispered to herself with a smile

Sad forever seem to end a little bit too soon...

* * *

Back to present days.

"OMG! MARCO IS GOING TO HATE ME!" Star screamed, pulling at her blonde hair while she panicked in her room. Marco birthday is coming up in a few days and Star has no idea what to get him, what could she get that Marco would love?

"WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND AM I IF I COULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO GIVE MARCO FOR HIS SPECIAL DAY?". Star screamed into one of her pillows after circling the room for about 20 times.

That would make you a bad one...A voice said in her head, causing Star to slumped deeper into her bed, scrambling her hair even more in frustration.

"Hey Star? Are you ok in there?... There been alot of screaming, more than normal today..." Marco knocked from outside of her room.

"OH NO! MARCO CAN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS" Star thought. Quickly calming her voice

"Yeah, I'm fine Marco...I was just uhhhh...screaming at the math homework our teacher give us... It's so hardddddd" Star replied, "Phew that was close".

"Wait you are doing homework right now? Like in the middle of the morning?" Marco said, suspicious in his voice. Snap, too soon Star.

"YES MARCO! uhhh I mean...yeah I am"

" _You_ are doing _homework_ by yourself without me, at 9 AM in the morning?" Marco responded with doubt, something is up he can feel it. He doesn't know whether to feel sad that Star isn't doing homework with him like always, or feel worried about her strange behavior.

"Well, I could help you with those homework Star"

"NO!" she screamed, looking at her notes filled bedroom of things to gift Marco for his birthdays. Her outburst caused Marco to take a step back, raising even more eyebrows.

"YOU CAN'T COME INTO MY ROOM MARCO! CAUSE...CAUSE...I'M CHANGING" Star shouted from the other side of the door.

"Wait? I thought you said you were doing homework" he questioned.

"I AM!... UGH!... MARCO CAN YOU JUST LEAVE, PLEASE!" she replied, putting both hands over her face to hide the truth that she is terrible at making up excuses.

Well, Marco can't do anything about it now. Star is acting weird today, changing and doing homework at 9 AM? What going on?

"Alright Star... just tell me if something is wrong," Marco sighed, before walking away.

"Man she is _weird_ sometimes...but I already know that" With a light laugh at the thought, Marco made his way down the stairs.

Hearing Marco footstep echoing down the stair getting quieter. Star collapsed onto her bed, taking a moment to calm her breathing before looking around her room. Standing up, Star scooped all the note she had made, lying about in the room. Looking down at them, she just feels disappointed, Star had no idea what she could get for his birthday that would result in a meaningful gift or something that would make his smile as wide as her's. Well, maybe not as big of a smile as Star's, but the girl can dream can't she.

"I'm his best friend! How can I not know what Marco want?!" Star thought, as she once more tries to think of what she could possibly gift him.

"Hmmm let see...what does Marco like?...ummmm he like hoodies? But I can't gift him that, he already had a full collection of them..." From light summer hoodie to cozy winter one too, the kid sure like hoodies.

"Marco like playing chess too but...what are the odds that I could find a better chessboard than the once mother sent...and why would he even need another one when we always played together anyway...aghhhhh" Star groaned, taking a seat on her giant bed, deep in thought

"Marco like to read...Maybe I could get him a book for his birthday?..." Star thought about that for a second

"Nope, not happening! Marco had already been reading too _much_ already! If I gift him another book he would spend even _more_ time reading and even less time playing". Star had a point there, Marco often loves reading books out loud to her whenever they hang out. Star would just roll her eyes whenever he did this, most likely ignore whatever Marco was saying cause...

For once Star hated all sort of books. And second, whenever Marco decided to do this, he would just stop playing with her and spend hours rambling about something boring. "Why does he keep doing that?" she asked herself.

Star didn't know that Marco was just trying to make her like books since she never read any of them. How could Star possibly know that some books are actually meaningful and interesting if she didn't even read them? So that why every once in a while, Marco would share this habit of him with her, trying to make Star see books from his view. A high cause... but yeah Star would never like them, can't stop Marco from trying though.

So book ain't an option. With a sigh Star fall on her bed, her blonde hair spilling across the sheet as she gazed up at the runes painted ceiling. Marco father had painted them for her once Star told them what her old bedroom was like, to make Star's new room feel more familiar to her. Star's blue orb wonder across the drawing as her mind try to think of another idea.

"Would Marco love... No, he won't, would he? ARGHHHH WHY IS THIS SO HARD" Star shouted, kicking her feet against the bed.

"I know all the thing that Marco hate! Like...he hates blue, he hates being soaked, he hates when someone calls him a safe kid" Star giggled at that once

"He hates when he failed, he hates romance novel, he hates when I would play around while we were doing homework..." the list goes on.

"WHY do I know all the thing Marco hated! But I can't think of one thing that would make him happy?... What's wrong with me!?" Star slammed one of her pillows over her face muffing her scream so Marco wouldn't hear.

A knock on her door broke Star from her fury.

"Hey, Star? Are you done doing homework yet?... Your favorite show is on, want to come down and watch it?" Marco called from outside

Star doesn't even need to think twice before agreeing, she will worry about this later now it the time to hang out.

"Coming Marco!" She replied, quickly jumping to her feet to head downstairs.

* * *

Later that day.

The two friends were watching Star is favorite show animal planet, she loved learning about all the different type of creature that exists here on earth. Tonight episodes were about the blue whales.

"Marco! I never know that a whale can get that BIG! he is even bigger then the castle I lived in!" Star said, amazed by the size of the blue whale.

"Yeah, and you know what Star? I had a dictionary that can tell you all about whale Star" Marco said.

Star cringed at that. Scooting away from Marco while also crossing her arm, looking sideways.

"Why do you have to ruin the fun like that Marco," she asked, a little annoyed

"Haha I don't know Star," he replied, turning back to the screen.

Star glared sharply at him but after a while decided to drop it and scooted back toward him. She can't really stay mad at anybody especially Marco.

The researcher was just talking about a pack of whale migrating when Mrs. Diaz entered the house. Hearing the front door close the two turned their attention to Marco mother who just got back from work, carrying a shopping bag in her hand.

"Hi kids, having a movie night?" Marco mom asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Diaz!" Star jumped to her feet running up to Marco's mom to hug her. The mother smiled and hugged the little one back.

"Had you two done your homework yet?" she asked breaking the hug.

"Not yet Mom, but there it's only a little homework, we can finish them before Monday" Marco answered, standing up to greet his mother.

"Ok then, just make sure your guy finish them" his mother reminded the two, before reaching into her bag pulling out a narwhal shaped pillow. Star is eyes went wide at it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S JUST LIKE THE PILLOW I HAD ONCE!" Star screamed taking the pillow from the woman is hand.

"How did you know Mrs. Diaz?" Star asked. She didn't tell her about her favorite stuffed critter at night, how did she find out?

"You mother told me you loved sleeping with this little fellow when you are younger Star. And since the one you mother snitched for you was ruined long ago, she asked me if I could find something similar here for you." Marco's mom replied.

Star suddenly become oddly quiet, the room around her start to melt, as her orbs start to gaze into a far-off memory.

* * *

Star remembered the day her narwhal was broken, it's was just a few weeks before she arrived in this new world. Her mother had made that critter for Star when she was just a baby and placed it next to her crib. However, Star never knew it was her mother who made it, she always thought it was one of the maidens or tailors in the kingdom.

The day it got torn, Star cried hard for her favorite cuddly friend, the stuffed toy had gotten old from years of being with Star and it is time for him to go. Star refused to accept that, she asked the maidens in the caste if they could fix it for her but they all said that the toy was too badly torn, there is nothing they could do for it. So Star came to her mother and asked if she could fix it for her. Afterall her mother was the most talented person in the entire kingdom, they all said so...

Her mother, of course, being queen and all had already drained her enough. She didn't have any time nor energy left to fix her daughter is childhoods friend and in her exhaustion, she refused.

"Why don't you just ask one of the maidens in the castle to fix it for you Star?" her mom said in a tired voice

Star who still had teary eyes, answered

"They can't mother! -sniff- That why I ask you. Please fix him for me!"

"Star, I'm really busy right now, I can't spare the time to fix your _toy_ for you"

"You are always busy!..." Star mumbled, getting a little bit angry. She is literally always busy...but with good reason. Star is too young to know what her mother had to deal with.

"Please mother just this one! I can't sleep without him!" Star begged her mom.

"Enough Star! Go to bed, you are old enough to sleep without needing a stuffed animal next to you" Her mother said sternly. Turning away from her study to look at Star. She will regret that action cause the way her daughter was looking at her at that exact moment will soon haunt the tired mother forever.

There she is, face full of angst tears slowly running down her cheeks. Dejectedly Star picked up her critter friend and slowly leave the room, sniffing all awhile.

The mother felt waves of guilt flooding at her as she keeps looking at the spot where her daughter once was, not being able to do anything else.

The light sniffing of the little princess could be heard throughout the empty hall, as the girl makes her way up the long stairs that lead to her room.

"I'm sorry Wally...I couldn't fix you" Star said looking down at the badly torn narwhal.

"-sniff- My mother doesn't care about you...nor me," more tears were running down her cheek as she continued her journey...

* * *

Mother told Mrs. Diaz about this? She was the one that made Wally?

Holding the critter closer to her chest, a single drop of tear could be seen in Star's blue orbs.

"Star, daring are you alright?" Marco mom asked worry filled her voice.

"Star? Are you ok, what wrong?" Marco asked too same expression at his mother.

"Nothing! Everything it great" Star replied with her usual smile.

"I'm glad you liked it Star," Mrs. Diaz said before going up the stairs.

"Wait! Mrs. Diaz, where did you get this?" Star asked, confused at to where Marco mom could possibly get the stuffed narwhal.

"Oh, I bought it at a mall Star"

"Mall?" Star said, looking at Marco confusingly. Marco knows he had to explain this.

"It's a place where you could find everything Star."

"Everything?" Star asked, excitedly. Maybe here she would be able to find Marco the perfect gift.

"Yep,"

"What!? Why didn't we ever go to a place like that sooner Marco?" Star accused him to which Marco just shrugged.

This it is, Star knows what to do to find the perfect gift now.

* * *

The following day.

As the first ray of sunlight touched the darkened room waking a girl from her slumber.

Star woke up hugging her new narwhal Lefty. Sitting up with her messy hair, giving out a loud yawn while also stretching her limb. Rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light. Soon Star left Lefty on the bed as she jumped quickly to her door, hastily making her way toward Marco door. Pressing her ears against the wooden surface to check if Marco was awake. Usually, she is always the one to wake up early while Marco slept in on weekend but Star had to make sure.

Just like she had hope, Star could hear light snoring from inside Marco room. Smiling to herself Star skipped down the stair to get breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star greeted Marco parent cheerfully as she enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Star" they both replied as Star took her seat.

"Marco is still asleep huh?" Marco dad asked taking a shift from his warm milk.

"Yep!" Star replied happily before Mrs. Diaz placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Sometimes I wish that boy would have your appetite, Star," Mrs. Diaz said, her son never get up early enough to get breakfast.

Star giggled at that, she was just about to dig in before remembering something.

"Mrs. Diaz, can you take me to the mall today?" she asked since today was Mrs. Diaz is off day from work.

"Sure I can, but can you tell me why Star?" the woman asked

"Umm, It just... Marco birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get him..." Star said, aimlessly moving her food around.

"Oh, Star! you know Marco would love any gift you have gotten for him," Marco father jump in on the conservation.

"I know that Mr. Diaz... It just...I want to give him something special" Star said.

Both of the adult "awwwed" at the sweet gesture.

"Well common then Star, let go" Mrs. Diaz said getting her pulse

"Wait, Mrs. Diaz, right nowww!?" Star asked

"Yes, I'm free all day, best go now when it is still early. Besides if we go right now we could be back before Marco wake up. You wouldn't want him to get any ideas right Star?" Mrs. Diaz explained

"Nope, I'm right behind you Mrs. Diaz" Star replied jumping off from her seat.

"We will be back in a few hours. In the meantime do the dishes please honey" Mrs. Diaz told her husband.

"Wait... What... Why me? I got to get to work in a few minutes!" He whined

But Mrs. Diaz and Star was already out the door.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive before the two of them reached the mall at the center of the city. Star in those time rested her head against the window, gazing at all the skyscrapers and building within the city. Marco had never shown her this far part of the city before.

When the two finally arrived at the mall's parking lot.

"Alright Star, we are here. But before we go in there is something really important that I had to remind you," Mrs. Diaz said looking at Star.

"Under no circumstances should you wander out of my sight while we are here. You also had to hold my hand for as long as we are here. Do you understand daring?" the woman told the young with a serious tone.

Star nodded quickly, guess she now knows where Marco's safety nature come from.

"Good," Mrs. Diaz said before unbuckling her seatbelt, walking out of the car with Star trailing right next to her. She locked the door before guiding Star inside the massive structure.

As the two passed through the enormous sliding glass door with Star looked back at the object in wonder. How can that door know how to open itself whenever someone gets near it?

"And Marco said there is no magic on earth! Pffff lierrrrr" Star thought, turning her head around the little girl gasped at the sight.

This place is enormous, with all sort of stores and items that stretched as far as the eyes can see. All the items that this world had to offers from all sort of cultures and nation alike. Star's eyes scanned everything taking in all the new sight, as she started to rush inside.

"Star!" The mature woman called out to her, stopping the young one in her track. Looking back Star saw Marco's mother extending a hand out to her with narrow eyes.

Bitting her finger, the little girl made her way back to the woman.

"Sorry Mrs. Diaz..." Star said taking hold of her hand. With a sight that resemblance the once Marco usually gave her, the mother guided Star inside.

The two of them walked from store to store with Star looking around to see if there is anything she could get for Marco while also pointing her finger at everything that was caught in her sight. Asking Marco mom all sort of question.

The woman tried her best to answer all of those questions while also suggesting gift Star could get for her son as they passed from one store to another. However, all of Mrs. Diaz suggestions are exactly like the one Star had come up with earlier that day.

"Hey! look Star, how about we get one of those for Marco?" Mrs. Diaz asked, pointing at a wooden pen holder through the store. Star orbs followed the woman's finger.

"Hmmmmm a pen holder? Marco doesn't have one of that, he sure will like having one but it just...too _ordinary_..." Star told herself

"Ummmm" Star shooked her head.

2 hours laterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

* * *

As much as Mrs. Diaz appreciate Star is sweet gesture and effort to find Marco the perfect gift. They had been here for hours checking out all sort of stores and Star still refused every suggestion she made.

"How about a board game then?" Mrs. Diaz asked, again she received another headshake from the little girl.

"Ok, this is enough,". Stopping her in the middle of her track causing Star to look back at the woman, puzzled.

Sighting she kneeled in front of the girl putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, darling, we been here for hours and as much as I appreciate your sweet gesture for Marco... You have to decide Star, there is no perfect gift. Perfect depend on each person is opinion, it's different for everyone... but I know that despite whatever it is you have gotten for him, as long as it is from you, Marco would think it is perfect." she said

Star hadn't realized how much time they had spent wandering around in the mall, the girl suddenly feels bad taking so much of Mrs. Diaz is time... But she still hasn't found anything to gift Marco yet.

Nodding at the woman is words. Star told herself "Maybe I should just listen to one of his mother ideas..."

"Ok Mrs. Diaz, I'm sorry for taking so much of your time...I would decide what to get Marco on the way back..." Star said, a little bit drowsy for her usual cheery tone.

"It's fine Star, who knows maybe you would find something you like on the way back," Mrs. Diaz said also feeling a bit sad that Star didn't get to find what she is looking for.

The two were walking back toward the entrance when something caught Star's ears.

"You get that 3D card for you mom birthday?" a stranger said

"Yeah, she doesn't like anything expensive so I thought this would be the perfect gift" his friend replied him.

"3D card?" Star thought, turning her head around to look at the two. Star saw that one of them was holding a simple celebration card. Star had seen cards like that all the time. What intrigued her, however, was when the stranger opened the card, the letters and arts inside them literally just pop up, it's was amazing.

Hastily Star tugged on Mrs. Diaz arms.

"Mrs. Diaz! Where can I get a card like that!?" she asked pointing at the two stranger. The woman turned her head around to see what Star was pointing at and smiled to herself.

"Oh, that a 3D card Star... You want to get that for Marco?" Mrs. Diaz asked. Star only nodded furiously.

"Alright, let go find that store then," She said, making her way toward the two stranger to ask where they got the card from...

* * *

The door to the card store opened with a loud "ding" as a small girl quickly rushed inside with an adult right behind her.

"Hello welcome to Lovepop card store, what can I do for you," a young lad asked behind the counter.

A little hand excitedly raised from beneath the counter gaining the employee's attention.

"OH! ME! ME! HERE! HERE MISTER!" Star said jumping up repeatedly so that he could see her.

"We are looking for a happy birthday card, can show us where it is," Mrs. Diaz told him.

Star nodded smiling happily as the young lad.

"Would you please follow me then, there is alot of style for you to choose" the employee stated moving out from the counter.

The woman gestured for Star to follow him

"Go on then Star, pick what you like," she said.

Star nodded excitedly quickly running into the store to find her perfect gift.

"Here we are little Mrs, feel free to choose what you like," the employee said before making his way back toward the counter.

Star scanned the room, eyes widening at all the different colorful card. Grasping one of the pink cards from the shelf, opening it.

Star eyes feel with happiness when the word happy birthday popped up along with paper confetti. The card is amazing but she still like something is missing... something meaningful. So the girl continued to search through the rest of the card all of them amazing with all sort of different and creative theme, but none of them give Star what she is looking for.

Sighting Star placed back the card she was holding, finger tracing the piece of paper.

"All of these are wonderful gifts...Buttttt I want to give Marco a memorable present, something he won't forget..." Puzzled, Star had no idea how to make her gift that special, but she had to decide soon and those cards would be an amazing gift for him still.

After choosing the most awesome card from the shelf, the girl was just about to head back to the counter until she found was she was looking for.

At the end of the shelf filled alley, there was a young woman sitting at a wooden table next to the store's window cutting and making the card into the shape they come to be. Must be the artist and designer. An idea struck Star

"THAT IT! WHAT CAN BE A MORE MEMORABLE GIFT THEN THE ONE I MADE MY SELF... Marco would be soo impressed with me! Smiling to herself, Star ran toward the unknown lady.

"Huh? Oh hey, kid, what are you doing back here? do you need any help finding you card?" the lady asked. Star shooked her head.

"No Mrs! I just wanna ask how do you make those card! Can you teach me!?" Star asked excitedly

"Aww I see, you want to make a card by yourself huh? That really sweet of your kid" the stranger said.

Star nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, sadly I can't teach you cause I'm really busy with orders right now...Buttttt you can just buy one of our instruction _notebooks_ on how to make your own pop up card." the lady said gesturing toward the shelf behind all the card where the guidebook lie.

"Did she just said _books_?!" Star eyes widening in fear at her childhood enemy.

"May-y-bee...maybe I should just get a card for Marco" Star staggered to herself. "But then Marco wouldn't be as happy as he can be," she thought.

"Ugghhhhh" groaning Star reached for the book at the shelf. She really does hate reading but if this would make Marco happier then she had to do it, for him.

Smiling Star grabbed the book, holding it close to her chest as she made her way back to Mrs. Diaz.

* * *

Late that night, 1:30 AM.

The dark curtain fill with stars are had spread over the sky glistering onto the ground, the owls are howling combine with the buzzing sound the cicada swarm hiding among the tree creating a harmony at night. Everything is still, everyone is sleeping well except for a certain alien princess...again

There she is, lying on her bed with a small glowing orb she had created to lit up the darkened room. The energy orb is not too bright just enough to provide a dim lighting for her work. Scraps of papers along with color pencil filled her bed, as the girl tried her best to made her best friend's present

"Wait so is this step 15 or 25...arghhh sooo confusing?" Star asked, folding and cutting the small peice of paper to look the way she want.

"Ouch!" the girl groaned, sucking on her injured finger as she had accidentally cut herself. The pain was swallow and annoying but Star refused to let it slow her down from completing her mission. The girl then picked up some red pencils that had fallen from the bed and started drawing who knows what.

After a long while Star eyes could barely remain opened as she keeps doodling into the card she had made. Giving a loud yawn in the process.

Soon the princess dozed off without even knowing it, all the while with her card right next to her.

* * *

Days later...

"B-Bberrrrrrrrrr" The loud sound of an air horn broke through the hall. The one responsible for it, a emo looking girl with a beanie on top of her head

"Happy birthday Marco!" Janna cheered along with Ferguson and Alfonso while Star was giving him a big hug, as another loud blast was released from Janna's air horn.

'Happy eleventh birthdays son!" his father and mother congratulated him at the same time.

"Jeezzz! Thanks, everyone!"

"Now blow up those candles and make you wish dude!" Ferg said.

"hmmm... what should I wish for?" Marco thought for a moment looking around the living room at his smiling friends and family. "I know what..." and with that final thought the boy blowing off all the candle on his cake.

"So!? What did you wish for Marco?" Star asked excitedly.

"Nooo Star, you know that I can't tell you," Marco told her.

"Common! I am your best friend Marco, I deserve to know!" Star whined

"If I tell you my wish then it won't come true Star, we don't want that to happen right?"

"Hmffff" She huffed, crossing her arm, knowing Marco had won this debate.

"Ok, ceremony over! Its time for presents" Janna said, gaining Marco and Star attention.

"Presents!" Star thought before quickly running up her room with a "Be right back guys!"

"Yeah! Me first" Ferguson said handing Marco his gift.

"Wow, Ferg! You got me the new "Dungeon and Dragon II" board game? I love it thank dude!" Marco said happily

"That why I'm your main guy Marco" Ferg stated proudly before being pushed by Alfonso

"Yeah sure Ferg, you totally didn't ask me for help with Marco's gift," Alfonso said rolling his eyes before handing Marco his own gift

"Happy birthday Marco," he said placing his neatly wrapped box in Marco is hand

Marco opened it to find a box filled with different books marker colors and also extra sticky- sticky note (Is that a thing? cause the author don't know)

"Thank! Alfonso," Marco said smiling.

And now it was Janna turned to show Marco her gift. "Sure hope it not like any previous one," he thought. Marco had received alot of strange gift from Janna through all of his birthdays.

"So Janna, what did you get me this time,"

"Oh, Marco you would love it..." Janna said smiling handing Marco her gift.

"As long as it is not a voodoo doll or another horror movie. I'm sure I will like it" he said receiving a "pffff" from Janna

Opening the gift Marco is actually surprised at what Janna got for him this year.

"You got me a beanie?"

"Yeah! now you can be more fashionable like me, Marco. Also, it's like really comfy and warm, best qualities from my own sources Marco" Janna explained with a smirk.

"...That actually really thoughtful of you Janna, thank"

"No problem bud, now it's time for the main event, cake! I have been waiting all week to taste Mr. Diaz's delicious baking skill" Janna said rushing toward the cake to cut a piece along with the other. Marco smiled, shaken his head before a thought crossed his mind.

Something is missing...no rather someone. Where is Star," Marco thought, he hadn't seen her down here yet.

Meanwhile

"Ummmm" Star was standing at the doorway with her messy crafted card in her hands, looking at all the other amazing gift. The girl suddenly feels a wave of doubt washed over her.

"Would Marco even like this...all of the other is gift are so amazing, and mine is just..." soon her series of thought was disrupted by the same person she was worried about.

Turning around Marco spotted Star standing not far from him, the girl gaze seems to be glued to something in her hand.

"There you are Star, common everybody is getting cakes and I know how much you loved those," he said walking toward Star.

"Coming Marco...I just want to get you my..." Her voice suddenly becomes a whisper. "Well that can't be right, where is the noisy one" Marco wondered.

"Hey what's wrong Star?" he asked, becoming a little worry.

"Nothing Marco,..." Star said looking down at her hand in worry, unable to hand Marco her gift. "What if he hates it," the girl told her self

Following Star is gaze Marco's eyes landed on the small happy birthday card in her hands.

"Is that for me?" He asked her.

"Ye- yeah, Marco... I made this for you... b-but you might not like it" the girl replied hesitantly.

"You made this... for me,"

Star nodded

"Can I see it Star?". The girl didn't answer, only placing the gift in his hand.

The card is quite messy colored with loose ends of ribbons here and there, the card definitely doesn't have the best look. But when Marco opened it, his eyes widen.

A paper drawing of Star and himself hugging (he assumed, cause it is either that or they are strangling each other) poped in front of him with the word "Happy Birthday Marco!". Marco gave a hearted laugh at the way his friend draw the two of them.

Hearing his laugh Star smiled too. That means Marco liked her gift or he was just making fun of her...but Marco would never do that.

"Do you like it?" Star asked smiling from ear to ear

Even though it may not have been the greatest gift of all time, it was Star who made it and that alone makes Marco really happy, simple as that.

"It perfect Star"

To say that the smile Star was giving Marco was as wide as her face would still be an understatement. Marco had never seen her smile that wide before and can't help a grin of his own. The little exchange between them soon ended

"Hey Marco, are you two coming? You guys better get over here fast! if not mister "I'm not fat" here is going to eat the entire cake!" Janna said as she and Alfonso tried to stop Ferguson from taking another bite.

Marco shooked his head again.

"We're coming".


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight snow.

Prologue

It was cold, it was dark. Snow could be seen lightly falling down on the sky, decorating the night as the sound of a carriage along with a few riders rumbled through the dark snowy road. Iron hoofs of the horses massing against the snow disturbed the silence night, as the light from their torches and lanterns lit up the pitch black road as they traveled.

Inside the carriage where two important passengers, a young a girl, and her mother.

As the young 5-year-old girl plays with her narwhal fluffy friend without a care in the world. Her mother, however, seems to be stressing, looking past the road into the tall pine forest, her eyes intensively gazing at all the unmoving tree, it's like she is worried about something.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?". The voice of a child bring the woman back to reality

"Nothing dear, just bored that all," she said

"Really!? Then you should play with me and Wally! He always loved it when you play with him!" her daughter said, smiling wide making the woman gazed warmly at her.

"Very well. What does mister Wally here like to play then?"

"Ummm...He would like to playyyy~" the little girl stopped mid-sentence, holding the two fins of her narwhal friends out to her mother. Clapping Wally's fins together then raised them in front of her mom. The woman smiled, knowing what it is that her daughter wants.

Soon the two of them were clapping their hand together in a rhythm. Well, to be more precise the queen was clapping her palm against a toy narwhal as the youngling is light laughter filled the carriage bringing a smile to her mother.

But like every other good moment she got to share with her daughter, it ended too quickly. The unease sound of the horses screaming reached her ears as their carriage come to a halt, filling her with dread feeling.

"Stay here Star." She said, looking at her daughter sternly, leaving no room for the little girl to protest. Hugging the narwhal closer to her, Star nodded.

Stepping out of the carriage, the queen leather boots made contact with the icy cold ground, warm air flowing out of her lung in steam. Rubbing her hand together to ease the cold's bite, her eyes searched to see what had scared the horses...or the source of her unease feeling. Her eyes soon landed on one of her riders who was kneeling on one leg on the white road, he seems to be examining something.

"Captain Idris?... What is it?" She asked the guard.

The riders looked behind his shoulder at the queen with frosty breath flowing out of his armored face.

"Tracks your highness... Snow troll's tracks" the guard replied with nervous in his voice, showing her the large footprints carved into the snow

"What!... That-that can't be. They never adventured outside of their mountain regions...why would they be here!"

"I don't know you grace" the captain answered.

"How many are there?" she asked, fear starting to crawl at her.

"Just one, your highness"

At least it just one monster, but it's one BIG monster.

"Should we go look for it, my queen?" Idris asked.

She thoughted for a moment at his question. There is definitely something wrong here, Snowtroll had never reached this far past their home before, there is a threat lurking around here among the snow that should be investigated. But now it not the time for that, she had a daughter to worry about. And staying out here under this unforgiven weather for god knows how long, just to investigate the threat?...No Star need to get home safe and stay away from all of this, she would deal with this issue alone later. With that final thought, the queen gives her order.

"No, we are heading back toward the castle. Now" the queen ordered, preparing to go back into the carriage when the creature of her fear showed itself.

With no sound to warn the unexpecting traveler. All the pine trees near the road suddenly clam crushing down as the giant winter beast charged into the convoy. The monster was large, wearing a runic wooden mask with a pair of tusk sticking out of from it. While also carrying a heavy wood totem imprinted with glowing blue rune as he slammed it on top one of the unsuspecting guards, crushing the poor souls beneath the totem's weight. The impact disrupted the snowy air, blurring the area with nothing but pure white.

Turning its attention toward the queen, the giant is frozen blue eyes sent a shiver through her spine as she tripped over her steps backward.

"You..." It said in a growling voice, lifting the heavy totem above its shoulder, leaving a trail of ice pieces remains of its last victim.

"Here you are..." the creeping voice reached her ears once more. Thunking closer toward the queen.

"What it is that you want monster!?" she asked in a staggering tone.

"...Just your..." the giant said raising the totem above his head ready to slam when an arrow pierced his arm.

"Protect the royal family knights!" Idris shouted as he and the remaining guard charged at the beast.

Setting the totem down on the ground, the giant pulled out the annoying arrow in his flesh.

"Hmmmm...this won't take long your grace" Turning away from the queen, the giant lifted its weapon and begin to descend upon the guards. Ignoring his main targets... for now

As the soldiers charged toward him, the beast raised his totem and pulverized it into the ground releasing a shockwave of snow that halted all of them on their feet. While the captain and his troop were busy shielding their eyes from the wave, the giant took his opportunity. Stumbling his feet at one of the guards, successfully crushing the figure under the snowy road. He turned toward the rest, eyes glowing blue under beneath his mask.

"Bring It Down!" the captain shouted.

Idris and the other threw everything they got at the frost giant. Arrows after arrows were shot at the beast from their crossbow as all the riders surrounded him. It was 10 vs 1, you would think that the royal guard had the number advantage. Sadly number can do little for them right now as the guards deliver blow after blow at the giant is limbs, trying desperately to cut the beast down by its legs.

Getting tired of all the game, the monster raised his totem. Releasing a low swinging thrust at one of his enemies, the guards raised his shield to block the impact, like it was gonna stop anything. Soon the guard was heavily knocked back several feet with his back hitting one of the tall pine trees, the guy probably suffered some broken limb.

Rasing his totem up once more, the giant followed his chain of attack with an overhead slam at the group, all of them dodged it but was met with another freezing shock wave. The battle continued like that, the giant took heavy punishment from all the guard yet he still stands as strong as ever. Ans the more time it took for Idris and his guard to take him out, the more stamina they lose. Every sword swing was getting heavier, every dodge was getting harder and harder, they are running out of breath and the cold temperature ain't helping them either.

"Ahhhh...what's wrong Munian getting tired?" The giant taunted looking down at all the panting soldiers below him.

"Here let me help you rest..." The totem's rune starts to glow as the snowy rain get thicker, making the temperature drop even lower. Brutally the beast slammed his weapon into the ground freezing those who were near it, rooting them in place so they can't dodge the heavy slam that followed. All the guard's armor was being frostbitten, making every movement no matter how small, impossible. How ironic that their protection would end up being their doom. One by one, they got hammered to the cold ground, smashed into millions of ice crystals under the runic weight

"We can't tackle him..." Idris said, looking at the way the monster was rampaging through all the rider.

With one last echoing totem slam, blizzard surrounded everything as the totem is rune grow stronger than ever before. Once the dust settled all the guards were either knocked out or dead.

Turning his attention back toward the queen who is now also unconscious, lying on the snow. Footstep thunked down on the snow as the creature made his way toward his prize.

Dropping the totem down on the ground as the weapon's runes start to fade away. He opens his hand to grasp the queen when someone stopped him.

"STOP!" a young girls voice screamed through the snow, alarming the creature. Turning his head toward the source, the giant is blue eyes widened.

There she is, a little blonde girl holding a stuffed narwhal staring at the frost giant is orbs. Sky blue met deep frost. The monster palm curled away from the queen as his eyes stared intensively at the girl.

Standing up, he walked toward her, steps echoing through the night. The little girl doesn't seem to be too afraid of the beast, she stood her ground hugging her fluffy one horned friends closer as the giant stopped his feet right in front of her. Kneeling down on one knee while bringing his masked face down closer to the girl, steams of breath start hitting her face making the girl close her eyes as her blonde hair flowed.

"You are a brave one princess...Tell me, why should I stop?" the creeping voice asked. Knowing exactly who she is.

"Cause-cause you are hurting other, and that is wrong!" she answered the giant sternly

"Oh Really now? And who taught you that"

"My mommy taught me that, didn't you mother teach you that?"

"No... no, she didn't" the monster answered. And for a split second, you can see something painful shot through his eyes

"Oh, then I am teaching you this right now!"

"Aha...Tell me, princess, did your mother ever told you she too hurt other people?"

"What? No-no she wouldn't. You are Lying!" the girl replied angrily

"And why would I lie about something like that?"

"Cause you are a Monster! And all of you are bad."

The monster smirked at the youngling's answer.

While all of this was going on, Idris was starting to come back to his senes. The first thing he saw through the fog of snow was the monster kneeling right in front of the queen's daughter. He had to do something fast, but what can he do. He surely can't brute force the beast down...but maybe he doesn't have to. Remembering his father's word the guard forced himself up...

* * *

Long ago...

New recruit footmen were marching in a patrol up and down the grassy field of the barrack with a captain adjusting their stand as well as screaming at their faces. Desperately trying to teach all the new recruit how to form a formation with their shields. Somewhere on the grassy field, there are two figures resting near the far edge of the camp, wooden sword by their side.

"Remember Idris, one day when you are given the honor of defending the royal bloodline, you would have to face enemies that are stronger, enemies that are smarter than you. And when those dire time come. Remember, a soldier's greatest gift is not the weapon he carried but the spirit he holds" the father said pointing at his son's heart.

"If you can't outfight them then outsmart them. If you can't outsmart them then outfight them. Be creative in the midst of battle".

* * *

"Be creative". Getting on his feet Idris looked at his surrounding. What can he possibly do to defeat this monstrosity? The only thing that is bigger than him around here is the...Looking up the great pine tree he was leaning against the guard is eyes widen.

Quickly getting on his feet Idris looked for the axe among the ruins of the guard. The one that the riders usually keep to make a bonfire during their long escort.

"Where it is?!". Looking at the princess and the giant. The guard was starting to become worried he doesn't know how much time he had left before it harms the princess.

With his iron grove, the captain practically tore into the snow to look for the tool. Soon enough his hand brushed against a hard surface. Quickly pulling the object out of the snow he swung it hard at the great pine tree behind him cutting deep into the wood.

* * *

"Such a naive little thing" The frost giant answered. Looking down at the little girl before standing up. The monster was just about to turn his attention back toward the queen when a cracking noise reached his ear.

"YOUR MAJESTY! TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER TO SAFETY NOW!" Idris screamed. As the queen quickly scooped Star up in her arm, carrying her child away from the giant.

"What the..." Confused the monster turned his head around only to be met by a great pine tree crashing down on top of him. Hitting him right in the head making the creature slumped down into the snow. It was not the size of the tree but the impact it makes on the creature's skull that leaves him unconscious.

Once the snow settled, all the rider slowly approached the monster. The captain climbed on top of it's is chest pulling his sword out, ready for the kill.

"Stoped captain!" The queen ordered.

"What?... Your Highness, we had to finish this monster right now while we still had the chance to do so" Idris advised

"I need him alive, for now. There are things I need to ask him " she continued.

Rasing one of her gloved hand while the other still holding onto Star. The queen is eyes glowed briefly in the snow as energy chains erupted from the ground imprisoning the monster.

"As you wish," Idris answered sheathing his sword.

"Why do you want to talk to him mommy?" the girl in the queen is arm asked.

"Oh, it is nothing dear, just wondering why he is here that all" she replied looking down at her daughter with a light smile.

"Idris, could you take Star back to castle first, please?"

"I'm sorry your highness but in this blizzard, we can't travel without risking frostbite... and with all the wounded..." the captain zoned out, looking at all the riders that had suffered from the attack.

"I'm afraid that we are all stuck here for the time being" he finished

"Hmmp..." she sighted "Very well then we will rest for the night tend to your wounded captain"

With a nod, the guard went to join the other in helping the wounded onto their feet.

The queen gave one last look at the chained monster before turning on her back, carrying her daughter away from it.

* * *

Midnight.

Snowflake was falling nonstop, bathing the scene in a beautiful pure white. The cracking noise of a bonfire echoed through the silent night, as light footsteps could be heard, stepping ever so lightly on the snow. As the guard patroled in silent around the camp, it not like they could see much when it is night time and white snow was blurring everything.

The queen was sleeping soundly with her little daughter in their tent. At least that what she thought, she didn't realize in her sleep that her daughter seems to be fluffier than usual.

The entrance to the tent opened slowly as the little one peeked out, checking her surroundings to see the patrolling guard busy in their conservation as they walked further away. Looking back at her mom, Star saw she was heavily dozed out hugging the pillow she thought was her.

"zzz... don't touch that Star...zzzzzzzzz" her mother mumbled in her sleep.

Smiling, the princess tiptoed quietly toward the entrance of the tent. As soon as she opened the curtain door, the girl trembled sightly.

"Wow it sure is getting cold isn't it Wally?" she asked, looking down at her narwhal friends hugging him closer.

Setting he fluffy friends down, the girl strapped on her leather boots, ready to step into the snow, picking up her friend she adventured outside. Taking a deep breath the girl exhaled slowly creating a wave of warm steam into the cold air.

The girl snickered at her action. Taking in the beautiful scenario around her, snowflake was falling everywhere as the light of the moon reflected upon them creating an uncanny contrast, it was both alien and beautiful to her. Star didn't get to leave the castle ground a whole lot, so even a sight as simple as this was enough to make her eyes wide.

Extending a hand out the girl tried to capture the tiny snowflakes as they were starting to get caught in her sunny hair. Pity they are so fragile, every crystal that met the girl is warm hand instantly vanished. Making the little one slightly disappointed, but that wasn't enough to make the smile on her face waver as she kept gazing at the beautiful sight.

However, she wasn't the only one that was enjoying the view. A few feet away from the camp Star could see the frost giant lying on the cold snow, looking up. Despite being chained to the ground he doesn't seem to care. There he is calm and relaxed, lying motionless on the cold gazing at the dark snowy sky.

"He likes the snow too?" the youngling asked herself. She thought monster only loved to bring misery, why would a beast like him enjoy such a gentle sight as this.

Puzzled the girl slowly made her way closer toward him. Avoiding all the patrolling guard, but it seems her light footstep wasn't light enough when one of the guard patrolling the area stopped mid-walk. Turning his head toward the sound source, the soldiers walked slowly toward it to check. Star quickly hide behind one of the pine trees. If her mother knows she sneaks out in the middle night in the cold like this...her ears would have to suffer some major scolding.

After taking a close look at the area the guard saw nothing, so he headed back to his patrol. With a deep breath, the girl continued toward the chained monster.

Standing only a few inches from it masked face, the monster didn't seem to realize her presence. Its glowing eyes seem to be glued to the dark snowy sky.

After a long moment, she asked

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked out of nowhere. Making the giant snapping it head toward her. Its eyes narrowed for a second before softened

"The snow," it said simply.

"You like the snow too? Why?" she said

"Why wouldn't someone like the snow?" it asked her. The question caught the little one off guard as she put a finger to her chin. "Yeah, Why wouldn't someone like the snow?"

Turning his head away from the girl the giant resumed gazing at the stars.

"Where did you come from?" she asked since her mother seem to be intrigued with the subject.

It's thought about her question for a while, looking at the child for a moment.

"My tribe comes from beyond the mountains, up high where the mist covered the land, where every early dewdrop of the rainstorm that got left behind would freeze in motion as the early sunlight kissed the scenario under the Iron Crown".

"You live all the way up the mountain? Isn't it really cold there?" the girl asked

"Our kind enjoy the cold temperature like how your own enjoyed the warm."

"Oh...Is that why you are here since it is winter?" she asked, eyes widening as if she just solved a mystery.

"..." The monster didn't give her an answer.

Sitting legs crossed next to the giant on the ground. The girl and the fluffy friends in her arm joined the monster in silence gazing at the cosmo under the snowy sky.

"Do other giant love gazing at the star like you do? Or it is just you?" the girl said out of the blue. Trying to see if the others are like him

"Do you usually ask this much question from people you don't know?".

"Not really...I am just curious about you" she responded happily

"What made me so special then?" it asked her which the girl can only shrug.

There was a moment of peaceful silence and the monster was grateful for it.

"You know you are the first monster that I ever get to talk to," the girl said smiling at it. That odds, Munian are usually affairs of them, all of them, why isn't she? Why would a little girl like her enjoy it company?.

"I have never seen a Munian smile as us before," it thought. Maybe just maybe this one is different from the rest.

"Well, its been nice talking to you too princess" The giant responded. Even though its runic mask, Star can sense that he was smiling inside and that made the girl smile grow in return. Monster is all bad but maybe...maybe not all are the same.

"What it is like in your home?". The giant sighted. Of course, she would ask more.

"Hmmm, it is cold, always cold but beautiful. And for our race, we couldn't be more than comfortable being isolated in our own heaven, as we the Titanian along with the Manikin lived under an eternal winter created for us by the Iron Crown. So we pledge our service to him for the home that he has given us."

"Woah a ruler that created an entire landscape for your guys, he must be a great king!" she claimed.

"umm more or less, I had never seen him before, only heard story about him. They said he crystallized himself, descending into the heart of his realm to hibernate for a thousand years. I personally think he is dead."

"Oh" was all that the little girl could muster as another moment of silence emerged. And again the peaceful atmosphere didn't last very long, soon the voice of the youngling rang out again.

"I never did get your name!" the girl gasped, unable to believe her own action. Out of all the questions, she asked the giant, how could she have forgotten the most important one?

"Grendel and your?"

"Star Butterfly! nice to know you Grendel" she said, extending a free arm to shake the giant is fingers. Like a friend would.

The giant narrowed its eyes at her hand. She is so naive, too naive. They are not friends nor will they ever be. It wanted to be honest, to said that they are not friends, that she should stop being friendly to his kind cause they won't return it.

Why? Cause it been that way for a long time. And yet the monster couldn't bring himself to tell her that, how could he? She is just a kid, the world seems so innocent and pure in her eyes, how could he ruin that image for her, even if it is for her own good in the future. However, he doesn't need to concern himself over that, it wasn't really in his place to teach the young one this...no that painful conservation belongs to her mother.

"Star! Get away from that thing! He is dangerous!" Ahh speaking about her mom.

It seems the queen had finally awakened from her slumber with the pillow. She shouted at the girl hastily making her way toward her daughter.

"It's ok mother, he is nice!" she said standing up with her narwhal critter. The giant smirked at the youngling is answers. "No I am not," he thought.

Star wasn't there to see all the lives he had taken earlier.

Scooping the young one up in her arm, the mother narrowed her eyes down at her.

"No daring, he isn't," her mother said firmly

"Go back to bed Star, right now" she ordered with a stern voice settling the girl down on her feet.

Star pouted looking down at her snow boots. She looked she is about to argue with her mother, but can't bring herself to do it. The girl may not be afraid of a giant monster...but she sure is afraid of her mother.

"Goodbye Grendel," the girl said sadly, waving a free hand at the monster before walking back.

Once her daughter is gone the queen turned her attention back to the giant.

"Such a precise thing to be happy and carefree to the world when you are young isn't it," it said.

The queen eyes narrowed at the monster.

"What did you tell her?" she asked

"Oh, nothing that you wouldn't want her to know your majesty. But I had to wonder... How would you daughter react once she finds out the truth?"

The young blue hair lady glared at it, before responding

"Why are you here, who send you?" she asked, getting straight into the point.

"Would you believe me if I said I am just here to enjoy the cold winter breeze?" it said eyes widening at her.

"Don't play game with me Titanian, I know where you from. Your people always loved being isolated in the Ice Crown Glacier so I would ask again..."

The queen's eyes glowed as the magical chain around the monster tighten their hold, squeezing him to death.

"Hah, common killing? That doesn't sound like you at all Moon. Usually, you would let you soldiers do it."

Her orbs gradually come to a stop as the chain loosened up. It got her there, she can't kill.

"Hmmm you are right it isn't like to me to take life, but those riders...they could. So I suggest you start giving me information if you still value your life"

"That just it Your Highness. I don't value my life. Why else would I, a threat traveled all the way out here, roaming around in your territory alone?"

Outsmarted by your enemy, well the queen literally had no card left to play. When someone would find that their own life is worth, they certainly had nothing left to lose.

"You know you don't have to die, I can set you free, you can escape in the night and all the guard wouldn't even notice you..."

The queen is offer took the giant by surprise why would she want to help him.

"That an oddly nice, coming from a person like you," it said.

The woman sighted taking a seat down next to him.

"Listen...Grendel it is?... Just because I'm the ruler of my people that doesn't mean that I hate you. You think I don't know the truth? Trust me I do, and every day I tried to protect my daughter from learning it. But we all have our place, mine is with them" she said pointing at a few far off guard

The giant snorted

"huh... you chose the wrong side," it said.

"And that just it Grendel, I didn't get to chose my side. We are born in different places, this is where I grow up. This is my life, this is my daughter's life how else can we live?" she asked him.

"..."

"You see Grendel thing are not so simple, sometimes we just had to accept the world as it is. You hate my kind and they too hate you, I know your race had good reason to kill us, and I can't argue with that. And honestly, I don't care what happens to Muni but I do care about her" she said pointing at the tent where her daughter was sleeping soundly.

"Sadly anything that affects the kingdom would also affect my own daughter is life...do you get it now?"

"..."

"She is all I had. I know I can't ask you to betray your own people, but I'm asking you as a mother...Do I had to worry about your little visit here?" she said gently, patiently waiting for his response.

There was a moment of silence before the giant return her question.

"It will do you well to send your daughter away from here..." he said.

A chill run down her spine.

"Why?~"

"They are coming...All of the eight eternal lords of our kind is gathering. Your people think that the war is over but you are dead wrong"

"What do they want?"

"The world you live in belongs to your enemy...They have been waiting for decades, from generation to generation to wipe your all out and retake their legacy,"

"When?" she asked

"Not long now, probably a few years most. Legions are gathering, old allies had been awakened from their slumber. This isn't just a few groups of rebel or feral monster anymore, you wouldn't stand a chance at their combined strength."

"How many?"

"I don't know, but recently many of those serpent things had been coming to the Glacier's shore and more of them are extending to your sea borders. You better watch where you send your daughter on this world"

"This can't be real, I thought I had more time than this. Why after all these years would they allies together"

The giant leaned back, laying his head on the soft and cold snowy ground.

"Don't know, they had probably finally come to an understanding or they are just tired of your people living in their world. Whatever the reason may be, does it matter Moon?"

Looking down at the ground she nodded "No, no it doesn't"

Standing up her eyes glowed and the chain around the giant disappear.

"Thank you for the warning Grendel... Go you are free," she said

"No queen Moon chain me back down," it said with a sincere tone that make the young wonder if it is crazy or not.

"Whyyy!? You would _die_ if you stay here" she asked unable to figure out why somebody would reject freedom and life.

"Like I had said my life is worth nothing," Grendel said somberly

"But WHY? You could still live, just run away from here! Go! If you stay they will kill you" the queen said pointing all the rider patrolling the area "And I can't stop them..."

She tried to push and kick the monster onto his feet to get him moving but he seems to be welcoming dead.

"Ahhh now that would be a blessing". Maybe he had really lost his mind.

"What! I know you are not afraid of dying that...you can get away from all of this. Why do you want to die here?"

"Cause I got nothing left, my family is gone. Just like your daughter, they are all that I had. How could you ask me to continue living, to suffer that torment?"

"So I should just leave you here, so you can wait for the reaper?!"

"Yeah"

"Not gonna happen, you helped to protect my daughter...how can I left you to die?" she said.

"Cause you own me. I helped you so that you wouldn't have to endure my pain. So that you could still see your family. Now let me see _mine_ " he asked

The woman stumbled a few steps at the giant's word so this is what he means by having nothing left. A person that loses his loved one truly had nothing left to lose...

She felt conflicted, Moon owned him but found that what she is being asked to do felt wrong.

With a sight, the queen gives him his wishes, as the chain erupted from the ground once more.

"I hope you found peace where you are going" she said sincerely.

"That one ways to put it, you take care of yourself then, dark days are ahead"

The woman nodded turning to head back to the camp.

"Oh, and one last thing," the giant said making her snap her head back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Teach your daughter how to hate monster Moon"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. She is still naive and that normal for someone her age but...She would need to learn how not to open her heart to my kind, cause in the near future, not all monster would be as _understanding_."

"I hear what you are saying Grendel...I just hope one day she would understand why I lie to her..."

"She would, maybe not at first but she would eventually"

With a nod, she turned and retreated back to the camp...

* * *

The curtain cracked open as the queen peered in to see if her daughter had gone to bed this time.

There she is sleeping soundly on the fur bed hugging her narwhal close. With a tired sight, the mother takes off her feather boosts, her toes sliding gently against the floor mattress, careful not to wake her daughters up

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she threads her fingers through youngling is hair. Star started to stir awake, opening her eyes sleepily

"Mommy? _yawn_ "

"Sorry to wake you, dear, go back to sleep," she said gently, removing her hand from the girl is hair, tugging the cover higher over her daughter's shoulder.

But it seems her daughter had other plans. With her eyes still closed, the girl extended her small arm out, the fluffy narwhal falling onto her chest.

With a tired smile, the queen scooped her daughter up in her laps as she started to rock her back to sleep just like when she was just a baby.

"Did you ta.. _yawn_ talk to Gre-grendel?" the girl said haft asleep

"Yes darling I did"

"He's nice right mommy?" the girl mumbled close to dozing out again.

The queen thought about her question for a split second before answering.

"Yes, yes he is Star" she replied honestly

Not long after the girl quickly falls back asleep, face buried in her mother's blossom.

Feeling the girl's chest rise and fall steadily against her, she stopped rocking her child. Using her finger to comb some of her loose hair into place as she slept peacefully. It would have been a pleasant sight for a mother to enjoy and yet she can't... Grendel's warning glooming over her like a ghost, making her fear about the future grow.

Looking down at her daughter sleeping state the queen took a deep breath.

"Oh Star...what am I gonna do?"...

* * *

The next morning.

"yawn Mommy! I don't want to get up yet just 5 more minutes" the girl in her arm complained, not wanting to leave her warm nest.

"Common Star we are going home don't you want that?"

"Why can't we just go home after 5 minutes" she argued.

"Cause we had a schedule to keep daring" her mother replied, prying the cover off of the girl before carrying her toward the carriage.

It's it really early, to be honest, Star ain't wrong. Even though the sun should have been up by now it is still quite dark outside and cold. Well in winter the sun had a tendency to oversleep. As the two of them entered the carriage Star leaned up from her mother's arm to spot the giant still being chained down on the ground.

"Mommy what is gonna happen to him," she asked pointing at the frost monster.

Sometimes is best to lie...

"He will be fine Star,". Strangely Star didn't felt any assurance from her mother is word as the carriage started to head back toward their inner region.

* * *

"So any last word foul beast?" the captain asked ready for the execution.

Grendel only looked at him, his eyes glowing with energy.

"Good luck," he said.

The soldier then pierced his sword into the giant it heart, a clean kill. The runic mark on the giant stopped glowing turning dark as his eyes closed, finally, he got what he wanted.

Meanwhile, in the carriage, a small girl lying in her mother arm was busy gazing out of the wooden window looking at all the snowflake falling down from the sky, she can't help but notice how the snow had gotten thicker than last night. From being a gentle snowflake rain into a powerful blizzard, blurring everything into pure white. It like the landscape itself is in sorrow or rage...

* * *

Star's eyes snapped open as she turned in her bed.

Sitting up the girl looked around her darkened room before landing her eyes on the alarm clock next to her, 5:00 AM

Huh, she has woke up earlier than usual. Pulling the cover off, the girl soon shivered hard quickly retreating back into it warm.

"Why it is so cold today," she asked herself gently wrapping her own arm around herself before standing up, bringing to cover along with her.

The girl's toes curled against the cold floor as she slowly tiptoed toward her window. Peering the curtain off sightly, she looked out to see snowflake falling against the glass in the dark and smiled brightly.

Throwing the cover off of her, Star quickly ran toward the door dashing to the room across from her.

A brown haired boy was sleeping peacefully, drooling on his pillow when the door to his room suddenly burst open and something jumped on top of him.

"Ugh!" the boy grunted, opening his lazy eyes to see who had dared to wake him up. He tried to flip around to see if it was a monster or something but found that something or someone was laying on top of him preventing him from doing so. Turning his head he spotted a pale skinny leg along with some light blue fabric blocking haft of his vision, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who it belonged to.

"Starrrrrr! What are you doing waking me up at?" the boy turned his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand

"5 AM!" Marco screamed. Star moved to lie down right next to him, sharing his pillow.

"Sorry, Marco! But guess what!?"

"What?" he replied closing his eyes, clearly annoyed she had woken him up this early

"It's snowing Marco! Common get up with me, it so beautiful outside!"

"Starrrrrr if it's snowing then that means it's really cold right now...just go back to bed," he said, burying himself deeper in his warm bed.

"Nope, I'm not leaving until you get up!" she said, rolling him back and forth on the mattress under her hands.

"Star, you need at least 6 hours of sleep every day, you will get sick if you don't get enough rest," he argued.

"But Marco it's like only 1 hours left till morninggggg," the girl said still rocking his shoulder.

"Star if you listen to me and go to bed I will make your hot chocolate for breakfast..." the boy offered. It seems he is trying to bribe her like that is gonna work pfffffffffff

"Really?!" she asked smiling widely, Marco would have seen that smile if he wasn't too busy drowning himself to bed. But he doesn't need to open his eyes to know it was there, he can sense it in her tone or Star is just naturally always smiling.

"Really.. _yawn_.." he assured her, turning around to face the wall.

"Oh my Gosh! Thanks, Marco!". Just when he was about to drift off again Star threw herself at him, squeezing the poor boy hard.

After a moment of being hug to dead Marco finally had enough.

"Star! Let me sleep! You had to go to bed too remember?" he said ripping her arms off of him.

"Yes, Marco I remember...But I already told you I'm not leaving until you get up" the girl replied hugging him closer.

"So do you still want to sleep Marco cause I'm not going anywhere?" the girl smiled, leaning over his shoulder look at his face. Trying to see if she could disrupt his slumber long enough that he would stop resisting her wish.

But Marco just closed his eyes, seriously he is just too tired do this right now. If Star wants to hug for the next few hours so be it...It's not like it is an unwelcoming feeling anyways, it's nice having her here...

Soon the boy headed back to his slumber as drool started to flow from his mouth damping the pillow. The girl sighed sadly at her failed attempt but couldn't contain the upcoming giggles when she looks at his sleeping face.

Still snickering she laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Who knows, maybe she would have another _dream_.

* * *

 **Since author can't really think of any good excuses as to why it had taken him almost 30 days to update this story he would just simply said.**

 **"I was busy :)".**

 **Honestly to all of you who are still reading this story, thanks for the support, and again correct me if I had made any mistake and...you know enjoy the story.**

 **Flux out.**


End file.
